A Glorified Errand Girl
by blanketfarts
Summary: As an older sister, she was a failure. As a person, fundamentally faulted. As a Mafioso? Well, nobody quite knows how to answer that one. Featuring an unapologetically callous girl cannon balling into the lives of Namimori's most interesting inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

A Glorified Errand Girl - Ch1 Comes in with a Flying Kick

"Sweetie, go fetch some bread from Madame Sylvie, would you?"

The girl peered over the book she was lazily perusing the pictures of and confirmed that her grandmother was indeed referring to her. Eyeing the boy playing outside with a mischievous smile, she rose from the seat lithely, plucking the set of keys from her grandmother's apron and swept out the opened door.

The little boy looked up as a warm palm caressed his head. He ceased his ball game immediately. "Camille!" A cute smile spread across his face, an endearing dimple on his left cheek.

She bent down to his level, brushing the bright mint locks away from his eyes and giving his nose a soft peck. "Hey there cute thing, want to go on a trip with me?"

A beam threatened to split his face. "Hm!"

She shot up from the ground, hoarsely choking out her brother's name. Beads of perspiration trickled down the side of her face, cold sweat matted the dirty shirt to her back. Her chest heaved with shock and fear, and then a reserved fatigue as her eyes adjusted to carrier plane's dimness.

That was right, she was no longer in France. No, she was a full blooded Italian born in Sicily, aged 15. Orphaned young and adopted into the Vongola famiglia as a street rat. She was the lucky find that everyone talked about. A natural born hitman with a keen intellect, showing so much promise. The Second Vongola was in good hands – that was the consensus. She was an apprentice in training and the very likely soon-to-be External Advisor in the next decade. Currently, she was Iemitsu's endless entertainment and glorified errand girl. Her name was Camilla. That is all. No more, no less. She breathed.

"Nightmare again?"

She glanced at Reborn, his small form rested against the crates. He tipped his fedora, shadowing his eyes and promised lowly. "The famiglia will keep him safe."

A mirthless chuckle escaped her dried lips. "I'm sure they will." A bottle of water was carelessly flung at her and she made a grasp for it in the dark. The plane gave an unexpected jolt, sending the crates behind them into a frisky shudder. She pushed to her feet with a frown, weaving pass the cargo. Brushing away the curtain separating the cockpit, she nailed the pilot with a heavy look. "What's the matter?"

"Just a bit of turbulence, Ma'am."

Leaning against the metal shell of the plane, she took a rough swig from the bottle, wiping her mouth against her forearm. She nodded at the command and control panel, "How long until landing?"

"An hour or so. Very soon, Ma'am."

With a satisfied inclination of the head, she returned to her makeshift bed on the floor across from the Arcobaleno. Pulling the bloodied trench coat across her bare legs she gave a quiet sigh. Honestly, she hadn't expected the process to be so smooth. They'd intercepted this very cargo plane, stocked sky high with Estraneo famiglia weaponry from a rival famiglia with just the two of them. The few hiccups were limited to a small scuffle with the pathetic personnel they called security and then a shootout just as they hijacked the plane. Rumour has it, that the specialised weaponry the plane presently carried were enough to annihilate almost any other mafia famiglia with little resistance.

Needless to say, CEDEF caught wind of the poorly hidden deal instantaneously and Iemitsu had swiftly sent for Reborn and his favourite errand girl to deal with it accordingly. Camilla had been a no-brainer considering her current 'vacation' status and the mission detail. Reborn, however had been an unpredictable choice. He was still tasked with his high maintenance Cavallone boss in-the-making and so it was surprising that he'd be temporarily relieved from his babysitting duties to accompany Camilla on the mission.

"You're being sent to Japan, Milla." His sharp tone broke her from her musings. This was her answer.

Viridescent eyes flickered to his, unimpressed. "I didn't think Iemitsu wanted me anywhere near his angel boy."

Reborn graced her with an amused smirk, "Cheeky girl."

Camilla responded in kind, "Spartan prof."

Leon clicked in his hand, morphing into a shotgun directed at her forehead. He tutted as Leon curled back into his hand in distinct rebellion. "The two of you are pushing it."

A warm tinkling laughter burst forth from her lips. She beckoned Leon to her with an outstretched arm. The little traitor happily flitted towards her, nestling in her mass of cascading locks, a hue of springtime ferns – a colour Leon felt _very_ at home with. The edge of Reborn's lips tilted upwards despite this; Milla had broken out of her dangerous state of mind that she fell victim to every time she drew blood. It'd usually take a day for her to come down from her 'high' but the Arcobaleno found that a nap or two did wonders for shortening this.

"Iemitsu wants you scouting Namimori. Looking out for his son is just a side job. You leave in a month."

A crease appeared between her brows. "What of my current duties?"

Reborn made a noise in between a scoff and a laugh. "CEDEF isn't comprised of just you. You'll find Iemitsu's lackeys spread far and wide. And fortunately they're not all useless."

She twitched her nose in distaste. "The old man's going to jump Basil as soon as I'm out of the picture."

"Who's to say it hasn't already happened?"

She didn't deign to respond. "And what of the Varia?"

"Again, Iemitsu's messenger doves aren't limited to the one person. They have plenty of people to replace you." Taking in her distrustful expression he sighed, "Milla, you're needed in Namimori. CEDEF will function perfectly well in your absence. Iemitsu may seem untrustworthy to you but he is the Young Lion who bared the Second Vongola on his back before you were even born."

The plane took a dive and their conversation ceased until they were planted firmly on land. The doors were flung open and her eyes burned from the brightness. "Reborn!" Shielding her face from the harsh sun she squinted, making out one Dino Cavallone and his obligatory crew of men that kept him from tripping over his own feet. His grin quickly caved into his face, courtesy of Reborn's foot. The Arcobaleno flipped onto his feet lightly, "Pipsqueak Dino, I almost missed you. No one else has a face like yours."

Dino recovered, his eyes shining as he preened from Reborn's praise.

"So kickable."

He deflated just as quickly before catching sight of the girl who had ricocheted off the plane and was currently launching through the air with a flying kick. His whip lashed out on instinct, coming up to meet the soles of her boots. She somersaulted in the air, bouncing off his attack and dropped to the ground soundlessly. "Bonjour, Dino. Comment ca va?"

"That was your greeting?!"

She shrugged. "I was aiming for 'love tap'."

He face palmed, shaking his head at the sheer amount of crazy he had to deal with on a daily basis. Reborn and Camilla were a disastrous combination and misfortune he found, always came in pairs. "Next time a simple wave or hug will do."

"Pipsqueak Dino, a hug?" He earned a sharp smack to the head. "Preying on minors is a big moral no-no. Paedophilia is a new low, even for you Dino."

The poor blonde didn't even attempt to defend his dignity – nor did his famiglia he noted bitterly as he gingerly nursed his injury.

Camilla stretched out her limbs before announcing her borrowing of Dino's personal bathroom. Reborn was of the same mind, heading off to claim Dino's bed without even informing the man of his doing so.

* * *

A/N This is meant to be a lighthearted story revolving around Camille and choice characters of the KHR world. It's all about self-discovery, friendship, family and...something loosely known as love?


	2. Chapter 2

A Glorified Errand Girl - Ch2 Introduces herself as Sakaguchi Mira

"She's got a mind of her own, that one. You sure you want to be leaving her alone for such a length of time?"

A derisive snort came from above. "You're worrying about that spawn of Satan?"

The man spluttered at the sudden appearance of the Arcobaleno as she lazily swung down from the ceiling, dropping to the floors of Iemitsu's office. "Speaking of the spawn, guess who I met in the air vents?"

Camilla shifted out from behind Lal Mirch, giving the man a serious nod. "Bonjour." Another had joined the fray.

"The vents are not for you guys to come in and out of headquarters as you please. We have doors for a reason."

"Tumeric, brother! Comment ca va?" she shouted in a toneless voice that betrayed her disinterest. Clearing out her ear out with a pinkie, she began stalking pass the man without awaiting an answer.

She slung a leg onto Iemitsu's desk, "Oi old man. I demand the Vongola bonus retirement package for getting saddled with your angel boy." Her eyes narrowed when he refused to acknowledge her presence in favour of his amateurish pretence sleeping. Tugging on his earmuffs she droned unenthusiastically into his ear, "I know you can hear me, you senile old fuck."

He shook out of his 'sleep', eyes 'searching wildly' before landing on Camilla's cold green orbs. He let out a sheepish laugh and a lacklustre yawn. "Haha, I didn't see you there Camilla!"

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy squeezing your eyes shut as soon as I got here." A sharp glint flitted through her eyes. "Now about that retirement package." She developed a shrewd twitch in her hand.

"Have I ever told you how similar you are to an acquaintance of mine?" Lal interrupted.

"I believe that's the fifty sixth time this year." Her attention returned to the matter at hand. "I deserve at least that much compensation, old man. You're asking a lot from a full blooded European to infiltrate a Japanese middle school with her meagre language skills. Teenagers are scary. And I have to _babysit_ one."

A large hand dropped on her shoulder. "I thought language was the only portion you aced in school?"

She shrugged out from under the hand, holding out a forefinger. "Every strength, in reality is merely a weakness." She intoned sagely.

Tumeric rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "That makes no sense." He retired to his spot behind Iemitsu, placing as much distance as he could between himself and Camilla's stupidity.

Camilla groaned, shooting the crowd of people gathered in the room a look of disparagement. "It means I have rusty Japanese."

"It does?"

"Don't sweat the details, little man." She patted the man who towered almost three feet over her with a condescending hand. "So what about it? Extended medical coverage? Add a decade of service to my pension calculation…Severance pay?"

"You're not being laid off, Camilla. It's only for a year."

"That's a year of severance!"

"That's not how severance pay works!"

"You're not how severance pay works, you dipshit!"

"Who are you calling a dipshit you little brat?!"

"Boss please calm down."

"Tumeric is right, you're getting too worked up, old man. Blood pressure and all that." Camilla supplied helpfully.

"Whose fault do you think that is?!"

Before being unceremoniously dismissed from Iemitsu's office, she was thrown a binder full of targets and informants in Namimori and a stack of movies. When she inquired what the movies were for, she was given a curt answer of 'to help you with your rusty Japanese'. It was after that long month spent curled up in blankets that she realised the full extent of Sakaguchi Kentarou's magnificence. A girl's tender first love had so forth blossomed and flourished.

* * *

"Are you ready, Milla?"

"You're asking me this as I'm just about to board the plane equivalent of the River Styx ferry." She adjusted the black wig on her head, eyes glaring through side swept bangs as she picked at the strayed pieces with deft fingers. The gaudy mop of hair swayed to the middle of her back, weighing on her head like an octopus sucking at her brains. She had to admit though, the over-sized curls that framed her face were a great theatrical touch. She considered it as paying homage to Reborn's side burns and she didn't doubt that that was his intention.

As if sensing her poorly concealed nerves, he jumped on her shoulder, touching her face with a commiserating hand. "You'll be fine. Just hold out for a year. I'll be joining you very soon."

"What an inauspicious manner of speaking, Reborn." Oregano reprimanded lightly, pushing her glasses up.

"Thank you Oregano!" Iemitsu threw his hands in the air. "Why must you two make it sound like the both of you are being punished? Namimori is a quaint little town with good people. And you even get to meet my adorable son!"

"That's the main issue." Both Reborn and Camilla deadpanned simultaneously. This elicited a deranged reaction from the boss, his limbs shaking in fury as he defended his son's name.

The people in the airport began sending the odd group curious looks. Lal groaned as she began herding the man away. "You're making a scene, Iemitsu."

Camilla watched them leave with an indecipherable look. "I've been told they can't pronounce their 'l's so I'll be Mira over there." she said quietly. Reborn said nothing. "That's the second name I'll have adopted since…"

"Iemitsu's doing all he can." A silence lapsed between them before an announcement to board interrupted.

She turned to give Reborn a small peck on the cheek and began tugging away at her luggage.

The plane trip had an arduous flight time of twelve hours. During which Camilla split equally between glaring at the gurgling baby beside her, re-familiarising herself with high school textbooks and watching Sakaguchi's interviews.

As she waved down a taxi, it was cemented once more that airports were not really her thing. The copious amount of administrative work that went into a forged passport for example, was not very high on her Friday night favourite things-to-do list. And then there were the _people._ Airports were just an excuse for rude, tired individuals to relieve their irritation at other rude, tired individuals.

She carted the suitcase into the trunk and fell into the backseat of the taxi, passing off a note with an address to the driver. Readjusting the wig for the fifth time, she settled for observing the street life for the remainder of the car ride. Giving a quick thanks and a couple notes to the driver, she lugged her things into her new residency. It was a cosy sized two storey house with a small neglected garden at the front. She kicked at the pathetic tree that had sunken into the depressed patch of dying weeds. It was doable.

Flicking open the mail box, she fished out an envelope and ripped it apart. A key dropped into the palm of her hand. "Score."

Internally, the house was a lot like a hotel, not in grandeur but in terms of non-specific furnishings and impersonal decorations. It was sparse but enough; she had expected very little thought to be applied to her accommodation. She frowned at Iemitsu's blatant ingratitude, he was probably still huffy about her constant badmouthing of his angel boy. Although to be fair, she could've made more of an effort to stop shit talking her boss' son when he was right in front of her. Snagging one of the two bedrooms for herself, she tunnelled into the sheets and planned to sleep the jetlag off.

At the ungodly hour of five in the morning, she hauled herself out of bed, falling onto the floor in an undignified bundle of blankets. The light was just about to break across the horizon outside. Her fingers brushed across the light switch as she ambled into the bathroom to fix her hair. Splashing cold water to her face, she watched at the droplets slid down her fatigued features. She attempted a smile, before schooling her expression to the impassive default, methodically dragging fingers through her hair. Giving her reflection a satisfied nod she donned a fresh outfit that was identical to yesterday's, and the day before, and the day before that…so what if she only had the one outfit – a crisp white shirt, sharp black skinny tie that hung loosely around her neck like a scarf because she never bothered to learn how to tie it properly and a black weirdly high-mobile wrap skirt. It worked.

Tucking on Lal's COMSUBIN graduation present, a pair of military boots, she pattered into the early morning streets. Unsurprisingly, everything was quiet and there was no sign of ghost nor person. Her stomach groaned from eating itself. She patted it pitifully, "Sorry little guy, looks like nothing's opened. Mummy can't cook either." She looked up to see a man staring at her like she was unhinged and had just escaped from a mental asylum. Sticking out an awkward hand she waved, "Hi, I'm new. Do you know where I can find a Sakaguchi Kentarou?"

He blinked at her before bursting out in deep chuckles. "You're an odd one aren't you?" Her stomach answered for her enthusiastically. He shook his head. "Let's get you some food."

He shuffled her into what she assumed was a sushi restaurant – the sign read Takesushi. She forked over a 100 yen coin. "Is this enough for a bowl of plain rice?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "It is. Did you want anything else with that, kid?"

She shook her head, "Just plain white rice."

He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of steaming rice. "Well, here you go kid. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

She stared at the bowl in front of her and hesitantly pinched a grain of rice between a pair of chopsticks, bringing it to her lips. At the familiar warmth and taste she began to dig in with more rigour. It was exactly like her grandmother's shitty bentos. Hot salty tears trickled down her face as she shovelled down the bowl's contents.

"Otou-san! Where's my shirt?" A mop of spiky black hair poked out from behind the staircase, a naked top half following. His eyes met Camilla's and they both froze in their actions. Him, drying his hair with a towel. Her, bawling her eyes and vacuuming rice like there was no tomorrow.

Breaking out of her reverie, she set her bowl and chopsticks down and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She inclined her head in acknowledgement, tears still unknowingly escaping from her eyes like a waterfall. "Hi, I'm new. Do you happen to know a Sakaguchi Kentarou?"

"Haha, you're weird."

She sniffled. "My name's actually Mira."

"I'm Takeshi."

"Oh, cool."

"Nice to meet you."

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi decided at this choice moment to reappear. He stared, firstly at Takeshi who was indecently exposed in front of a guest and then at the girl who seemed to be blubbering from fear and shock at the prospect of being taken advantage of by his son. The wrongness to his deductions were easily forgiven due to the downright unpredictability of the situation.

"Tou-chan, this is Mira-san. She's new."

He returned to the land of the living to give his son a big whack over the head. "I was the one who invited her in. And put a shirt on for god's sake."

Rubbing his head sheepishly he caught the shirt Tsuyoshi threw at him and pulled it over his head. "That makes a lot of sense."

She watched the two banter back and forth amusedly until her pocket started vibrating. She gave the father and son duo a longing look before making an impromptu decision that this would be the start of many more visits. "Thanks a lot for feeding me! Your food was excellent!" She escaped into the streets to answer her phone. "Salut, Camilla speaking."

"Where do you need the clean-up crew sent?"

"Oh, it's you." She picked at her nails, suddenly uninterested, flicking the imaginary grit onto the ground.

"Oi, who speaks to their boss like that?" There was a lot of commotion on the line and after a minute or so of indiscernible shouting before the victor hijacked the phone.

"Hey spawn, I hope the town's still intact and you haven't killed anyone. If you have, Iemitsu's offer still stands for the clean-up crew."

Camilla was about to respond when another voice took over, "We've sent you a care package full of all the things you forgot to bring. It also includes Basil's apology for not being able to send you off."

"Thanks brother." She could hear him frowning on the other end.

"Don't call me that."

Iemitsu finally asserted his boss station and claimed the line back. He sounded extremely out of breath and huffed out, "You've got some hits to take care of by the end of the month. And do try to befriend my little-"

She disconnected.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Yamamoto family.

"I told you not to touch anything in the kitchen!"

"Ahaha, sorry my bad. I was going to take care of it in the morning." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I can't believe she enjoyed the food. I knocked half a bowl of salt into the rice cooker by accident."

* * *

A/N Gonna give this story a bit of love to give it some momentum. If you don't know who Sakaguchi Kentarou is, you should be ashamed. Much love to my homeboy. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 A Glorified Errand Girl - Wants to be King

Infiltrating Namimori Middle was an interesting affair. She was inducted into Class 2-C easily enough and it had been nice associating with so many people her age for the first time in her life. Camilla had watched enough trashy high school coming of age movies to know how to deal with school transfers. Her introduction coordinated by Reborn and her had been the fruit of hours of plotting and redrafting. They decided after a whole week of deliberation that 'succinct, cold but simultaneously charismatic with a flair of mystery' was the way to go. She even remembered to stick her chin out and glare at everyone as per Reborn's explicit instructions. It went something like, "My name is Sakaguchi Mira. This may be my first time in a classroom but that d-doesn't mean I need your help."

She believed this particular tone was labelled 'tsundere'. She had studied up on Japanese customs and was very sure of her feminine appeals. After all, even Pipsqueak Dino fell for her charms the first time they met, and quite literally at that too. She settled into her assigned seat with an effortless flick of the hair that made boys and girls alike sigh deeply.

The low expectations of middle school meant that her current abilities were not required of her. So she breezed through classwork, and sport, and even the famed Japanese lunch time rush. Yes, it would be unbecoming of the next CEDEF boss to be unable to acquire mere bread rolls. She stared out the window in deep contemplation, chanting internally 'I am mysterious, I am emotionally scarred with a dark past, I am the protagonist of this angsty music video.'

Out of her periphery, a brave soul approached her. "A-ano, Sakaguchi-san. I didn't really understand this question, do you think you could help?"

A red hue fluttered across her cheeks delicately. If Iemitsu was here, he'd undoubtedly scream bloody murder and try to flick holy water upon her. She brushed a raven curl behind an ear demurely and averted her gaze, "What makes you think I'd help you?" She folded her arms and counted to five in her head. Then, swiping the book from his hand, she neatly laid out the working out and thrust it back into his chest. "Here, don't expect there to be a second time."

The classroom erupted into hushed squeals.

The boy stuttered before falling to his knees, tears of joy sprouting out of his eyes like a pair of wings. "I-I, thank you Sakaguchi-san!"

"Mira-san's so generous." "Her eyes are so exotic." "She's so cute." "I want to be the bottle that she drinks from."

So this was the power of tsunderes. She preened under their attention. This was her rightful position, her throne stacked upon the dense bodies of the teenage mortals that worshipped her. Soon, she would be the Queen – no King of Namimori Middle. There were just two bugs that she had to crush between her fingers. Sasagawa Kyoko and… Hibari Kyoya.

After thoroughly researching both individual's backgrounds, she had come to the conclusion that Kyoko would be the easier target to dethrone first. She'd get to her through Ryohei, the passionate boxer that just happened to be of the same class. Oh how the lord favoured her.

That was how a Tuesday afternoon found her, invisible wire twisted around her fingers and hidden securely behind a wall. In twenty seconds Kyoko would be walking pass this area to head home with her brother. And about ten seconds after that, one Sasagawa Ryohei would exit the boxing club and almost get nailed by the flower pot that just happened to be precariously balanced upon the rooftop ledge. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she spotted Kyoko out of the corner of her eye. "Oh poor honey." She cooed quietly. A few moments later, the gym door banged open as Ryohei stepped out. Camilla yanked hard. Immediately detangling her fingers out of the wire, she pounced at Ryohei, knocking him aside as the flowerpot shattered to the floor harmlessly. Kyoko screamed and hit the ground running.

Camilla pushed off from the floor, holding a hand out to the dazed boy. She shot him a lazy grin. "Mind if I join your club?"

A brilliant beam swept across his face as he shot to his feet like a bullet and pumped a fist in the air. "It's an extreme yes from me!" This boy was a definite sun, alright.

With a satisfied nod, Camilla then stepped backwards to allow Kyoko to fuss over her brother. The girl eventually turned around to address Camilla, eyes watering in gratitude. "Thank you so much for saving my brother! If you need anything, please ask!"

This was her chance. Forcing every last bit of good-naturedness to the surface she replied, "I'll be taking care of your brother full time from now on. Just rely on this onee-chan."

Kyoko flashed her the prettiest smile and flung her arms around her unprepared, newly christened 'onee-san'. Camilla's arms eventually circled the girl, something akin to a dark smirk flitting across her features momentarily. Class's resident heartthrob tsundere, school idol's adored elder sister, next stop – disciplinary committee's coup d'état.

* * *

If she was to die the next day, let it be known that Camilla of an unspeakable origin served her famiglia with the utmost dedication down to her very last breath. She was a brilliant apprentice who took her job very seriously, in fact, it was taken so seriously that it attracted the wrath of one wild carnivore. And let it be known that she did not appreciate the kinky insinuations that led up to her so called death.

"Herbivore, you're trespassing." he snarled warningly. The tonfa swiped through air as Camilla narrowly skirted around his palpable fury.

"So I was trying to take you down. How can you blame me? You think William III of Orange-Nassau just waltzed into England and offered King James the choice to step aside over some biscuits and tea?"

He growled, thrusting his weapon into the wall beside her. A sizeable indentation was left in its wake, which served to fuel Hibari's anger even more. His beloved school was becoming mashed potato under the weight of his disciplining, and it was all because of this slippery herbivore in front of him.

"Senpai, you govern the-" she sidestepped a lethal blow to her left "-peace of Namimori like an amateur-" she tilted her head to the side "-frankly I could do a much better job starting with removing the stick from out of your ass,"

She yawned, pausing in this tragic game of whack-a-mole where Hibari's tonfas were the bloodthirsty hammer and she was the unfortunate mole. Her glazed eyes drifted to his furious expression down to his lips that were curled back in irritation.

"I'll bite you to death!"

She looked down to herself, more specifically her assets. A light bulb went off in her head. She patted down her skirt. "I've been told to stay away from that sort of business until I'm of age. But if senpai insists…" She spoke monotonously, her fingers went to the first few buttons of her shirt.

He drew up his brows, tonfas poised in front of himself defensively. "Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"I'm volunteering myself to you." Almost a quarter undone, her provocative lace bra teased from beneath her shirt. She bared her neck to him invitingly. "Go on."

Hibari did the only thing a boy his age could possibly do. His eyes narrowed dangerously, taking a menacing step forward before pivoting on his back foot. He turned tail shaking, fleeing with his jacket fluttering behind him, sweeping away the air along with whatever dignity he had remaining.

Camilla blinked. It seemed that her ability to get under people's skins has prevailed once more. In an odd turn of events, she had managed to unveil her psychotic senpai's weakness. _Hormones._ The downfall of many a great men; they all thought with their dick. A particularly disdainful example wriggled its way to the forefront of her mind. The reason why she was assigned middle school bodyguard in the first place. Her mood soured.

Who would've thought, the mighty disciplinary head would be averse to a little bit of skin exhibition. How endearing, she mused. Though it did bring her a little closer to toppling his kingdom of pompadour minions. His legion of Elvis Presleys really did detract from his authority more than they benefited it. She wasn't trying to sabotage him when she gave that particular piece of advice. It seemed that the two of them just could not see eye to eye.

She turned around to come face to face with Yamamoto Takeshi. "Oh, hi there naked sushi boy."

He smiled all the same, easy going nature shattering the leftover tension. "I didn't realise you'd be attending Namimori Middle. You should've said something."

"Well I could say the same to you." She peered at him funnily. "You could've said something too."

He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Ahaha, you're right!" He suddenly lost the smile, staring behind Camilla, at a point just above her shoulder. "What's your relationship with Hibari-san?"

She quirked a head to the side, seemingly contemplating his question. Sticking out a finger in the air, she said abruptly, "Senpai-kouhai."

"Senpai? Hibari-san's a second year, same as you."

She barked out a hollow laugh. "Senpai is a year older than me. Not that it matters, he doesn't go to class anyway. If anyone asks, he decides his class on a whim." The light danced in her eye, making them gleam an unearthly emerald. "A cloud drifts freely, is unyielding and most importantly unaffiliated." At Takeshi's visible confusion she grinned impishly. "It means senpai can't be restrained with logic." His bafflement did not shrink in any degree. She searched her mind for a sufficiently simple explanation humming thoughtfully before settling on, "He's stupid."

This, the boy seemed to connect with on some level. Takeshi laughed, "I don't really understand, but you're funny, Mira-san!"

"Mira is just fine." She began stalking away. "I have world domination to plot. You better head to class before you're drawn into some kinky shit by the psychopath." Throwing a backwards salute she disappeared behind a corner.

Takeshi continued gazing after the funny girl long after she had left, troubling his mind with the images of her smooth dodging of Hibari's vicious strikes. She appeared to have adjusted well to their school, a popular student and adept fighter as she had just demonstrated. He had overheard some of the boys in his class talking about the raven haired girl and encouraging each other in a rambunctious manner to talk to her. Takeshi couldn't understand her, and he didn't think it was because of his lacklustre scores. But she seemed to act differently around specific people, sorting them into different social circles abiding her own categorical system. And what was with her odd relation to the disciplinary head? Were they perhaps engaged in a romance of sorts? He was finally drawn from his thoughts when Satoshi tapped him on the shoulder urging him to class. He sent one last long look down the corridor before following the boy to Nezu's lesson.

* * *

A/N I'm back again? You guys are probably getting sick of me but here is the next installment anyway.

The little KNB gold nugget. Props if you got it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 A Glorified Errand Girl: Tries her Hand at Disciplining

"So he's failing all his classes?" she mused to Iemitsu's wife, plucking the displaced oranges from where they had tumbled out of Nana's shopping bag.

She gushed out a cheery 'thank you' as she accepted the fruit before replying in an upbeat tone. "Tsu-kun is pretty abysmal at everything he does."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She muttered underneath her breath. Nana remained oblivious to her snip. "Have you tried home tutors?"

Her eyes rounded, glistening, "Would you be willing to teach Tsuna? You seem like someone with very good grades Mira-chan."

She screwed an impassive countenance onto her face. Inside she was full on panicking at the prospect of spending time with Iemitsu's overgrown sperm. She droned, "I'm also failing all my classes."

Nana watched her carefully trying to pick up a hint of joking edge. When she didn't find any, her eyebrows drew together in concern. "Oh no, dearie. You're in your second year right? It's quite important to do well. That won't do at all. How about you come over and study with Tsu-kun?" she clapped her hands together in excitement, successfully cutting across Camilla's vehement denial. "That'll be perfect! Study dates will help the two of you get back in shape." She began tugging the girl who was shocked out of commission to her home. "It'll be fun. You'll get along so well! Call me Mama."

Her eternally bored profile could not look any more unimpressed. From his uncontrollable fluff of poodle hair to the wimpy manner he held himself. She squinted long and hard for any sign of redeeming qualities. There were none.

"Are you quite done?" she managed to utter out after the boy had stared at her for the past ten minutes, gaping like a constipated fish. She eyed him shaking his head and retreating hastily into the wall. She rose from her impromptu chair stacked high from the porno magazines Tsuna had carelessly stored around his bedroom. Approaching him like how a predator might approach its prey, she watched him melt into his background muttering to some god for the ground to swallow him. Camilla didn't know if she was to be torn between annoyance, or amusement. She would find later on that this was a common occurrence when it came to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When he realised she wasn't going to move any closer he peeked open his eyes slowly. Camilla held her hands in claws at either side of her face and in a bored tone she gave a dispassionate, "Boo."

He startled, letting out a high pitched yelp and shrunk into a foetal position at her feet. She decided this boy was not worth her time in the least. Perching herself back on her makeshift chair she extracted her mobile from a pocket and long pressed the 1 key. Pushing the device to her ear she waited for it to dial exactly three times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Ciaossu."

"You need to get me out of here." She spoke in rapid Italian.

Reborn's voice was much more relaxed as he took his time to reply. The damned baby was sipping espresso. "What's the matter?"

"It's worse than what the reports have said." Her eyes flickered to the boy still cowering on the floor who now wore a confused expression. "He's an unexpected abomination."

"That's a surprising insight considering you're well aware of his relation to Iemitsu."

She switched back to Japanese, staring straight into his eyes as she spoke. "He's a bumbling idiot that's capable of tripping over his own stupidity. His presence holds less importance than a house fly and he certainly doesn't offer any more than one either." Despite her monotonous tone, it seemed her sentiments had been conveyed perfectly. Tsuna whimpered. She continued, "The best part is, I currently have a stack of sexy naked ladies under my arse." Tsuna's face darkened to a deep red.

There was a long silence on the other end. Then a loud thwack. "You better hurry it up Pipsqueak Dino."

"Dorothy is there?" That particular nickname sprouted from Camilla's expressive imagination as she compared Dino's shaggy hair to a dead golden retriever of the same name that she used to feed chocolates to when she had been younger.

"My no-good student was trying to eavesdrop on our conversation." He said simply and another bang of a gun sounded.

Camilla dismissed the muffled squeal in the background. "Prof, you need to help me."

Another silence that was eventually permeated by a long slurping sound of an over exaggerated sip of coffee. "I didn't expect the situation to be so dire, you almost sound sincere. I'll see what I can do. Dino will just have to pick up his slack so that I can leave sooner." The line proceeded to dial tone.

Camilla pocketed the phone once again. She gestured to Tsuna with a beckoning finger. He shuffled forwards nervously. Tapping the side of his head with her knuckles she asked, "Have you been dropped on the head as a kid?"

He didn't answer the question but instead posed his own, eyes meeting hers with purpose. "W-what are you doing in my room?"

She let her arm drop to her side. Apparently the boy had grown some balls. She briefly wondered if it was because she called him out on his teenage sexual indulgences. "I'm supposed to be studying with you. We can help each other 'get into shape'. Has Mama not told you?"

His eyes rounded at that, "Hieee, you're going to be teaching me? And why are you calling her so familiarly?"

"I'm not teaching you, I'm studying _with_ you." She then cocked her head inquisitively. "And Mama is Mama, what do you call her?"

Tsuna blushed at her uncharacteristic display of childish innocence. She's kinda pretty when she's not insulting me, he thought in a moment of insanity. He shook his head frantically, this girl was absolutely crazy, no way in hell did he just think she was cute.

"Well, I'm currently quite busy. Mama just suggested I meet you for today. I'll come visit again tomorrow." Tsuna was screaming in his head for her not to inconvenience herself, he really didn't care for another visit.

Camilla pried open the window, sticking one foot out experimentally. "Dame-Tsuna, my name's Mira. You seem awful with memorisation but do try to not forget." Without a backwards glance she flung herself off the ledge. Despite wanting her to leave desperately, Tsuna wasn't the kind to wish death upon anyone. He threw his body to the window and looked down in fear. Instead of finding her broken body, he saw that she had already vacated the area and was no longer anywhere in sight.

* * *

She perused through the documents, matching faces to names. None of these hits seemed to require any particular effort nor prior arrangement. It seemed they had been roughly organised just to occupy her whilst she stayed in Namimori, babysitting Iemitsu's dumb progeny. She guessed it wouldn't be difficult to knock off a gang or two tonight. Throwing a trench coat over her default dress, she strapped in two guns into her holster. Not that she would be using them, but it was the thought that counted.

Her boots were soundless against the musty carpet of the abandoned building that had formerly been occupied by a real estate agency. A dim light glowed from further down the hallway along with the muffled noises of people conversing. Pushing her back against the wall just beside the doorway, she chanced a peer at what the men inside were doing. A band of them were drawing packets of blue and white powder out of large duffel bags and were counting them diligently before stacking them upon the table. A large man was lounging upon the couch, smoking a cigar. Two men in sharp black suits flanked him. Yakuza. Why were they involved with small time gang members? She eyed the batons that had been casually casted aside, nestling against the back wall and then registered the lack of firearms attached to their bodies.

It was workable.

She revealed herself from behind the wall. The men in suits noticed first but before they were able to act on it, Camilla stopped them with a palm in the air, requesting silence.

"I have an important question boys." She scrutinised the room in more detail. "Does anyone here own a gun, or currently has one with them?"

They stared at her in confusion before one of the lackeys whom she identified was charged with the mental arithmetic aspect of drug dealing barked out a loud guffaw. "What? Are you going to confiscate it from us or something? Huh, girlie?"

She shrugged. "Something like that."

The humour dropped from their faces. They tensed.

"So nobody's going to give me a straight answer then?" she nodded as if in understanding. "That's fine I guess, doesn't really make a difference." Her right hand shot out, nailing the man through the heart in a burst of brilliant golden flames. As she extricated her blood coated hand, a disgusting squelch resounded across the room. They stared in horror as their ally dropped to the ground with a hollow thud. Their attention immediately returned to the monster who had just downed one of their men in a single effortless stroke. Her flames flickered and sparked up irregularly like it had a mind of its own – a mind on the brink of insanity.

Her eyes gleamed from their natural green to a blinding thunder yellow. It wasn't a trick of light, this bitch was dangerous – it crossed their minds a second too late as they were felled like trees. She was about to turn and finish off the last one when she heard the unfortunate sound of a gun cocking to the side of her head.

"What is the mafia doing in Japan?" he spoke in broken English. She tilted her head minutely to appraise the Yakuza leader. She watched him for a long time, eyes following the bead of sweat that was slowly trickling down the side of his face. Then, a leisurely smile crossed her face. Her eyes crinkled into a well-meaning smile.

"So you did have a gun after all." Before he could pull the trigger, the hand holding the gun was severed completely from his body. All he could feel was an explosive burning sensation running the length of his arm as he let out a low guttural moan. The gun clattered to the table noisily. Fishing out a photo from inside her bra, she placed it beside his face. "Karaku Wakane. You look much better in person." Her voice was not in the least mocking, just stating in a matter of fact manner. "Have a safe trip." His head rolled to the ground unceremoniously.

She sent a text message encasing the address to a contact titled 'Home cleaners' and promptly stalked out the building, wiping her hands on a handkerchief she pilfered from Wakane. She turned a few corners that she vaguely recognised and ambled forwards in a daze.

A dark figure began making its way towards her. She strained her eyes to determine their identity as the streetlight casted itself upon its face. His illuminated features gave way to who she belatedly realised was the disciplinary head of the middle school she was stationed in. What was his name again? Her mind stumbled and stuttered. Hibari…Hibari Kyoya. Something in her snapped and the haze dissipated in a brief moment of revival. She sent the handkerchief into ashes and folded her hands behind her back. He frowned at the sight of her. "Herbivore, what are you doing so late at night?"

"Hibari Kyoya." She acknowledged lethargically. She alluded with a nod of the head to the neighbourhood around them. "I live here."

He seemed to accept the answer and continued past her. Her shoulders relaxed as she moved to take a step forward.

"Herbivore." She stopped in her tracks. His sharp grey eyes impaled her to the spot. His footsteps drew near at a dangerously tantalising pace. His breath suddenly fanned across the shell of her ear. "You smell of blood." And just as quickly the heat from his presence disappeared off her back. A ghost of a smirk flitted cross his face as he retreated, falling back into the darkness of the street.

She made it ten steps in front of her before her vision hazed and she crashed against the wall. Consciousness escaped her.

* * *

A/N Last chapter to carry the story along. Hope you guys got a feel for our lunatic of a heroine. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Glorified Errand Girl - Sets trends, European style

Camilla opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a couple of times, the sound of childish laughter morphed into the stillness of the room. Everything was quiet, oddly so. The burning image of a dimpled cheek and mint green tresses faded.

She brought her hand into sight. It was rid of blood, rid of flames. She couldn't make head or tails with this current situation. Where was she? It didn't smell of hospital. She remembered the previous night, how she had uncharacteristically overextended herself. Typically favouring guns as they always had the job down pat, it was just unfortunate in that they were too showy in a small town like Namimori. It was ill-fitting and would most likely lead back to the mafia with unsavoury consequences. Instead of firearms she had opted for hand to hand combat, albeit enhanced with sun flames to give an extra something. She wasn't CEDEF's errand girl without a bit of flair. Cringing at her aching limbs as she righted herself in the makeshift bed. That had been a mistake on her part. She frowned, there was something else that had happened. It must've been important to settle into her conscience as soon as she awoke. But for the life of her, she could not remember.

A head poked out from behind the doorway. It was the naked sushi boy.

"Mira-senpai! You're awake!"

She nods. "It seems I am."

"Do you remember what happened last night? Dad found you passed out on the streets!"

She rips the blankets from her body suddenly. "Tell him I'm sorry for inconveniencing him. I have to leave." She tried to rush pass the sushi son but was stopped abruptly by the sushi father.

"Mira was it?" he asked gruffly, a hand enclosed around her wrist. "Stay for breakfast. If you feel better, Takeshi can take you to school afterwards." He prodded her into a stool and slapped a steaming bowl of rice in front of her. He watched her cautiously, "It's what you like, right?"

She nods, picking up the utensils to eat. At the first bite she screwed up her expression, scrunching her nose in distaste. "This is… different."

Takeshi sat down beside her with an apologetic laugh. "Yeah well I accidentally poured salt into the last batch. This one is all good though, dad made it and I was nowhere near it when it happened."

She peers at him with heavy lidded eyes. "You're a good cook." She announced.

He looked taken aback and Tsuyoshi was no different, choking on his spit. Takeshi smiles at her before entering the kitchen. Multiple clashes and bangs later, he came back with an almost unrecognisable fried egg in a pan. He slides it into her bowl and gestures for her to eat up. She does, savouring the taste. A searing sensation edged uncomfortably against her eyes. The familiar waterworks threatening to make an appearance. Exactly like gra-mere's foul tasting bentos, she thought with a lilt of the lips.

Tsuyoshi got over the personal attack on his skills as a chef fairly quickly and smiled softly at the girl. Despite the state he had found her in last night, he couldn't help but dismiss her intentions as harmless. The girl did not seem the type to injure innocents. He shook his head – no – she was probably just protecting herself. Although it made him wonder, how a small girl like her managed to get so much blood on her. It certainly wasn't her own, he had been very rigorous in checking for injuries. He watched her dig into the food with gusto, a fond expression edging onto his face. At the end of the day the customer always gets their way.

She patted her stomach sporting a blissful expression. She looked up to see Takeshi with a bag swung across his shoulder. He grinned at her, "Are you ready to go, senpai?"

She looked down at her clothing. "The psychopath is going to go ape shit if he sees me not in uniform."

Tsuyoshi gaped at her language. Takeshi was wholly unfazed and laughed like the good sport he was. "Then wear my uniform. You wouldn't technically be breaking school rules."

She dropped a fist into her palm. "You're a genius, naked sushi boy."

He laughed again, throwing an arm around her shoulder and escorting her up to his room to pick out a uniform. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi was reigning in his exasperation for his idiot of a son and the guest who was kicking and screaming her way up there in terms of stupidity. Had the two not realised that she only needed to head home and change, or if she was that lazy, borrow from one of her female classmates as school? He shook his head ruefully and went back to the kitchen. At least the fish were a good investment, they made back good money as sushi. Takeshi however, even after putting him through many years of schooling…he dared not hope.

After throwing on Takeshi's overly long pants and securing it with a belt fashioned out of her neck tie she looked acceptable enough. Although there was the issue with looking like she belonged in a nineties boy band. Takeshi gave her a once over and furrowed his brows in deep thought. It seemed he had an 'aha' moment as he stripped out of his school blazer and dwarfed her within it. He then shot her double thumbs up which Camilla assumed meant she looked flawless.

As they were about to depart from each other's company at the school foyer, Camilla gave the boy a small peck to the cheek. "Thanks sushi boy. You and your dad really saved me back there."

A light red tinged his face but was gone in an instant. "No worries senpai. Friends look out for each other!"

"Friends…" she repeated softly. "That's nice sushi boy. You're a good friend." She then waddled away from him, blazer flapping like an overgrown bird and pants sweeping the floor in a ridiculous manner. Takeshi looked after her fondly.

Camilla lacked a degree of self-consciousness that every well-adjusted teen should possess. It was in the absence of this that she failed to notice the stares of disbelief across the male student body as she ventured into class.

She did throughout the day pick up the increased amount of chatter every time she left the room. Deciding to test that theory, she re-entered the room watching in curiosity as the whole class fell to silence. She thought it odd and managed to corner a classmate in the toilets. "Uruchi-san, am I doing something wrong?"

The girl looked at her bewildered before melting into a pile of goo at the sweet expression on her face. "O-of course not, Sakaguchi-san!" she stuttered out eagerly trying to reassure the girl.

Camilla frowned, touching the extravagant curls framing her face. "This… I think I know what this is about." Her classmate held her breath in anticipation, watching Camilla warily. "This is about my hair isn't it?" she deflated. She was torn between curiosity and exasperation as to how Camilla could have possibly pinned the cause of the unwanted attention to her hair. In her opinion, it was beautiful and luscious – show stopping enough to feature in shampoo advertisements. "Because you're worth it…" she muttered to herself quietly.

"Hm?"

"No! Um," She began slowly, "No, I don't think that's it Sakaguchi-san…" At the girls expectant gaze she sighed, defeated. "It's the clothes. They look – quite…oversized."

Camilla blinked. "I see… This style is actually very fashionable in Italy. Where I come from, we wear uniforms this way all the time." Her eyes bored into Uruchi's, wondering if the girl was actually as dumb as she looked. Appearances could be deceiving, she learnt that firsthand from Reborn.

After a tense moment of silence, a beam burst onto her face. "I knew there would be a reason to it! To be honest with you Mira-san, I thought you looked dashing when you entered the classroom but the other girls wouldn't see it my way. I told them it must've been a European style!"

Camila nodded, encouraging her to spin out this exaggerated tale for her. By lunch time, the whole school was aware of this sudden 'European style' and had adjusted their own uniforms to cater to it.

Takeshi was very much shocked when his own classmates began swarming in with oversized blazers and pants hanging at the hips. But his astonishment at their odd behaviour could not amount to the fury that emblazed every step Hibari took in the direction of Class-13C. The door blasted off to the side just as Camilla was about to close her mouth around her bread roll. "Herbivore. Out here. Now." His voice raised goose bumps on every living thing in the vicinity.

Camilla stared around the classroom like the others, wondering who the psychopath was referring to. It wasn't until the whole class looked to her that she realised she was the one being sacrificed to the beast. Huh, backbone lacking worm of a class. It seemed that the Japan education system was partly to blame for how her boss turned out.

She tottered after the furious disciplinary head at a complete loss as to why he was so angry. She decided to strike up a conversation to appease some of this unjustified anger. "Senpai, I have a name. You might not be aware of this, but it's actually not herbivore."

Hibari did not deign to respond. His brisk steps spoke volumes for his current level of anger.

"Senpai, you seem upset so I'll throw you a bone. You can refer to me as kouhai. Even though you already have the perverted connotations in spades. I feel it fits our relationship best."

He suddenly turned around, caging her in with tonfa embedded into the wall atop her head. "Ever since you've arrived, you've been nothing but trouble." He hissed. He then dragged her forcibly into his office, sinking into a chair behind his desk as he massaged the bridge of his nose. When he next looked to Camilla, she was lounging casually on his sofa, feet propped onto the coffee table. The door was conveniently closed so that nobody would know better as to the happenings inside the room. He found her 180 change disconcerting to say the least.

Camilla tutted in an infuriatingly toneless voice. "Senpai what do you expect? I'm trying to overthrow your reign. Though your throng of loyal Elvis Presleys make it very hard to do so. I've decided to annoy you until you step down willingly."

Hibari's eyes flashed something dark. "You have a death wish."

She shrugged apathetically. "I've also been unjustly thrown into a disagreeable situation. I'm just making the most out of it. It'll make life a lot easier if I didn't have a psychopathic senpai breathing down my neck every two seconds, so I've decided to kick said senpai out of his position of power."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" _In my territory,_ went unsaid.

She hummed, seemingly considering. "I'll tell you if we're coming to a compromise." the shrewd twitch came back in full force. "I only need a year. You turn a blind eye to everything I do and I won't bother you _or_ your Elvis Presleys."

His lips turned downwards. Seemingly rolling the proposition around in his mind he gave a short nod. "One more condition." He remembered the girl as she was, raven blank hair framing vacant eyes. Drenched deep in the aftermath of a one sided massacre. A bloodthirsty smirk plastered itself onto his face. "You fight me whenever I say so."

Her eyes narrowed slightly before understanding dawned on her as she remembered last night's happenings. It was so very unfortunate that out of all people, the psycho was the one she bumped into after a killing spree 'high'. She fixed on an artificial smile. "You drive a hard bargain, senpai." Stalking towards him, she sat herself at the edge of his desk, leaning towards him and shrugging the blazer off a shoulder provocatively. "Let's rethink that last condition."

Hibari's eyes widened at her boldness before whipping his head around. With his back turned to her, his shoulders began shaking almost imperceptibly. She drawled unconcerned, "Senpai, are you alright?" She didn't much care for his welfare but was merely going through the motions of the well-mannered lady she was raised to be.

He slowly edged around to peer at her, after a glimpse he immediately hunched over again, this time shaking more vigorously. A few short muffled barks of laughter escaped his mouth.

She retrieved her hand off the table slowly, suddenly realising that _she_ was the butt of the joke. She appraised him in a new light. "Huh, you're a formidable opponent, senpai." To be able to derive amusement from her sexual advances, she had only ever seen that in Lal and that was expected of the woman who had years on her in the sex appeal department. Colonnello you lucky bastard. A minute crease developed between her brows. Did he perhaps, bat for the other team? "But then that day…why…"

He faced her after schooling his expression once more, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "I didn't deem it necessary for the whole student body to witness what you call, _seduction_." As if on cue, the edge of his lips began twitching again.

"Laughing to oneself could be considered the first sign of madness, you psychopathic sadist."

He swiped at her with a tonfa. Pouncing back, she landed to her feet softly. Slipping Takeshi's blazer back in place she footed the ground like a petulant child. She sighs when he only raises an eyebrow in response. "I guess I'll be coming back to challenge you again. See you later, sadist senpai." She kept up the dejected farce, threw him a two fingered salute and hightailed out of his office.

A few delayed seconds later, the desk creaked pitifully under Hibari's fist. He had let the girl go after breaking school rules. Her transfer file splayed open across the floor. His finger brushed across her viridescent eyes that blankly mocked him as he went to pick it up. "Sakaguchi Mira…" The name rung with an intensity Hibari hadn't felt for a long time. Venomous unbridled rage shook him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Glorified Errand Girl - Assaults and gets assaulted

Opening up her closet, she reveals an elaborate cork board plastered against the back, pinned with images of high profile underground dealers. Their guards and underlings, each lovingly nicknamed by Camilla was also pinned around each 'boss', detailed with their abilities and stations. Crossing her arms across her chest, she tapped a thoughtful foot on the ground, eyes jumping from picture to picture and mind whirring into overdrive.

Ending these two rival drug dealers was too easy a feat for Camilla. Making them fight against each other without her having to lift a finger? Even more so. When met with two choices, always pick the one requiring less effort that achieves the same result. And with that, she ventured out into the night, military boots crunching into the gravel of her front yard.

Dialling 'home cleaners' she gave them a generous holiday of two weeks. They'd deserved it from all their good work. The dispatching of these two drug trafficking organisations wouldn't require their services since she wouldn't be the one doing the dirty work. The police would pass this off as a good riddance – two rival drug syndicates ridding each other.

Raidou and Sanura. It was a shame that they wouldn't corporate with the Vongola. But so fortunate for Camilla that both of them were confident enough in themselves to decline their offer. It made dispensing them effortless. Breaking into the drug store without a hitch, she emptied the whole lot, stuffing it into a black duffel bag. Outside the metal door, there was some muffled scuffling of shoes and low voices conversing about dreary topics of which included one man asking the other for some advice on throwing his daughter a birthday party.

Shaking her head at their security, she slung the hefty bag across her shoulder. Then placing the gun she pinched off one of Raidou's lackeys onto the ground with a handkerchief, she jumped out the window. This kind of tactic was textbook but there was not one part of her that doubted its effectiveness. These flies didn't even deserve the full wrath of what the Vongola had to offer. The cool wind shuttered against her skin.

In an undisclosed warehouse, Camilla threw the duffel bag of packaged goods into a tin bucket, setting it aflame. The fire cast shadows upon her face and her eyes reflected something not quite right. It was an emotion rarely seen on her in consciousness – anguish. A word left her lips and it was almost lost to the crackling of the flames, " _Frère.._."

* * *

A pair of over-sized sunglasses perched on her face as she strode onto school grounds. Takeshi who had taken to walking the girl to school every day after their joint breakfast and was taking everything in stride. "Mira-senpai, you don't think Hibari-san is going to hurt you right?"

She spared him a glance, "I can smell the bloodlust from here, sushi kohai. He's out to get me." Her eyes scanned the vicinity and she quickened her steps.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble senpai."

Camilla waves a hand dismissively. "There's nothing to be sorry about, the sadist was bound to kill me one way or another. I'm just disappointed that he's not a little more creative about it."

"Creative?" Takeshi quirks his head to the side, wondering what creativity had to do with murdering people.

"Yup, look at him coming now. Rushing in like a raging bull. He lacks class." And lo and behold, the fearsome disciplinary head had his blazer flowing behind him and tonfas drawn, rapidly closing in on the two.

She raised an arm across Takeshi, pulling him behind her. Without tearing her eyes from Hibari, she turns her head to whisper, "You better go first, I don't want you to see mummy and daddy fighting."

Takeshi laughs heartily in response. "Oh, you're playing house? That's great!" He then furrows his eyebrows, "I don't condone domestic abuse though."

"Hm, don't worry." She reassures distractedly, "I always kiss daddy better after a good spanking. Please go now."

Takeshi grins a little but it falters as he jogs away from the scene. Hibari's tonfa comes crashing in not a moment later, stopping short as Camilla's hand encased in brilliant yellow flames closes around it. With her other unoccupied hand, she pulls up her sunnies, resting them in her hair. "I'm impressed you recognised me."

His eyes narrow dangerously as he swipes the other tonfa at her. Disengaging with the weapon in hand, she backflips away from his swing, perching into a crouch. "Don't be shy senpai that was a compliment." She dances back to avoid another lunge at her body. This game of dodging continued for a while until he started to strike progressively faster and more precise.

Camilla noted her lacklustre stamina depleting as usual and began to retaliate. She threw a sharp kick to his side that sent him sliding back a few metres. It did little to deter him as he launched straight back, tonfas arching over his head as he brought them down. Her eyes flickered between his arms, down to his exposed torso and then to his outstretched legs. Her lips turned down slightly as she braced a fist of flame, hooking his legs from under him, she drove her blazing fist into his tonfas, throwing him to the ground with her body.

His shocked expression was the last thing she saw before a great explosion of smoke burst forth from what seemed to be the impact. She choked, coughing as she waved a hand trying to disperse the smoke. As the smog cleared up, she found herself straddling a sadist that wasn't quite like _her_ sadist. She leans in to squint at the figure, eying him from different angles. Angled gunmetal grey eyes, raven locks messily spilling down his forehead, sharp nose. The man didn't move, instead opting to watch her in slight amusement. She finally gives up, giving him a quick sniff for identification. She pulls back, eyes widening. "Well I'll be damned. Sadist, you're a bloody mist welder." She exclaims in rapid Italian.

The man's expression is unchanged except for the slight displeasure that flickers across his eyes. "Not quite." He replies in Italian. Camilla lets out a soft gasp, whispering as if they were engaged in a forbidden conversation, "You learnt Italian just to get to me?"

A smirk plays on his lips, "You could say that." His eyes drift from hers, down to the provocative position she held on top of him. "Hm, I could get used to this."

She follows his gaze and shrugs like she couldn't care less. "Who are you?" He was wearing a sharp black suit - Armani, sporting a deep purple undershirt beneath it. She unconsciously took in another whiff of him and noticed the difference between him and her senpai. It was more refined, a hint of expensive Italian cologne peeking through. Her nose twitched. Mafia. "You're not him." She brings a sharp two fingered jab to his throat, fully planning on piercing him straight through the oesophagus but it was batted away like an irritating fly. He grabs her wrist yanking her down into his chest in one fluid movement. She can hear his heartbeat, the steady pulse contrasting against her own wildly pounding beats. She makes to remove herself but his grip is like iron. "Don't," he breathes, the puff of air hitting her cheek, "Stay. Just for now."

It seemed they had arrived at an impasse. Severely confused and out of ideas for the first time in her life, she allows herself to be held like a ragdoll against this random man that oddly reminds her of her psychopathic senpai. A hand came to rest on her head. "I wish you wouldn't wear this thing." He says lowly.

She blanches. This man knew. She hadn't taken the wig off since coming to Japan, the only time it came off was in the privacy of her home. So unless this guy was breaking into her home at night, he couldn't have known. She found herself unable to question him.

Eventually he lets out a small breath, unhanding her. Camilla climbs off him mutely. She meets his eyes and a look of pain crosses his features shortly. She decides that that kind of a look doesn't fit on a man who emanates such a heavy, dangerous aura. Another bang and smoke billows out towards her. Her vision clears and in front of her is _her_ sadist, right and pretty. He had a look of contemplation across his face until he takes notice of his surroundings, more specifically the girl before him. Camilla tenses in anticipation for the swing, but to her dismay the sadist only brushes past her without a word.

* * *

From the bleachers, she watched the boy's lithe form, swinging the bat with explosive power. A resounding crack of the baseball meeting bat echoed across the field. She let out an airy appraisal, tucking her chin into a palm. "Heeeh, not bad, sushi boy."

She was decidedly ignoring the heated whispers from her female underclassmen that had also joined her on the bleachers that day. She found it odd that they were refraining from shouting their lungs out to Takeshi just because of her presence. Snapping her neck to the Takeshi fan club, they all cringed away, falling from the edge of their seats at having been caught staring. One stammered an apology as the others steamed from their heads, faces all burning up. Camilla bared her teeth in a friendly grin, inclining her head in acknowledgement before turning back to the game. Another crack as the ball left her kouhai's bat. He streaked across the field, making a clean home run.

A few minutes later, the team stopped for a break, pulling out towels and water bottles to refresh. Her wondering eyes caught sight of a fluffy haired midget leaving school grounds, a grin captured her lips as she leapt up to follow him.

"Mira-senpai! Are you leaving already?!" Takeshi called from the field.

"Sorry sushi boy! Mira-senpai's a busy woman! I have a midget to catch!" She threw a thumb back in said midget's direction.

Takeshi placed a hand across his eyes, shielding the sun as he squinted at the boy his senpai had referred to. It the boy from his class. The funny one. Tsuna? He was a little disheartened that his senpai was leaving so soon into his practice but waved his hand nonetheless, beaming at the girl. "See you for breakfast!"

She gave him a two fingered salute before sprinting off. Tsuna was completely oblivious to the girl leisurely tailing him all throughout the way home. It wasn't until she closed her hands over his mouth and eyes that he realised he hadn't been alone. Flailing his arms madly, he gave muffled screams trying to fend off his kidnapper. Camilla dragged the flouncing boy behind a wall, pressing his face down to the floor and securing his arm behind his back. "What do you think you're doing midget-boy?"

At the familiar nickname, Tsuna stopped struggling and sagged with relief. Camilla on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. She drove her knee into his back further, eliciting a squeal from the boy beneath. "Answer the question, sonny boy. What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I don't know w-what you m-mean."

She clicks her tongue. "You were going home, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Both?"

"And that time?"

"Uh…"

She let go of his arms and came off him, smoothing out her uniform. "Stay after school from now on. You're studying with me."

"What? Why? Do I get a choice?"

"No."

"Which question were you answering to?"

"All of them."

"What?"

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Glorified Errand Girl - Fan girls hard

Her face was pressed up against the screen, eyes widened past the point of imagination. Two hands were braced around the edge of the television. Before Takeshi could bring himself to question the odd scene, he was yanked to the floor beside her. Eyes still glued onto the screen she breathes, fogging up the surface of the television, "Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Takeshi follows her line of sight to take in the world champion ice skater Hanyu Yuzuru. A sheepish hand reaches over to rub the back of his neck, "I guess."

Her eyes sparkle, "You guys are so lucky to have produced such a fine specimen of the male species." He was about to reply when she cut him off with a squeal. Flapping her arms like a headless chicken, she turned to face him, jabbing her index finger at the screen, "Did you see that? Did you see that? That was a triple axel jump!"

He stared at her flushed face, awe illuminating her features like Christmas lights. He grins. "It was amazing."

Tsuyoshi pokes his head around the corner to find his son enamoured by his surrogate daughter and gives a slight smile before clearing his throat. "Breakfast is ready, kids."

Camilla leaps up to her feet, "I'm going to kidnap Yuzu if that's the last thing I do!" she announces, a finger pointed to the sky. She glances to the boy beside her, appraising him with utmost seriousness, "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Mira-senpai." He laughs, "I think it'll be fun."

The two of them earned smacks to the back of their heads by an unimpressed Tsuyoshi. Exchanging looks of childish excitement, they shuffled out of the living room to meal.

* * *

"Sato-sensei, would you like some help with that?"

The woman turns around with some difficulty, a stack of papers obscuring her vision. "Oh, Sakaguchi-chan! Thank you." Sharing some of her load with the younger girl she beams, "You're such a wonderful student. An absolute model for the other students."

Camilla smiles, "It's not a problem sensei. I'm always happy to help."

The bespectacled woman simpers at this, "Yes, such a lovely girl. It makes no sense that Hibari-san would come after you all the time!"

The teen fakes a downcast look, "We – Hibari-san and I have our differences. I-I just wish it didn't have to be that way."

"Oh, you poor, poor girl. If I can help you in any way…" she trails off, looking around for any unwanted spectators before leaning in to whisper with a wink, "I'm a bit of a romanticist, if you know what I mean."

Camilla forces a blush to her face, hugging a fist to her chest tightly, "S-sato-sensei please, you're embarrassing me."

The woman gives a mighty laugh that heaves from her well-endowed chest. "Oh young love. Really, anything you need, Mira-chan." Her eyes are wide and honest, sparking something uncomfortable in Camilla – like a distant aunt at the dinner table with pushy questions. "I can be quite the love cupid."

A cruel satisfaction settles over her. Camilla could work with that. Biting her lower lip, she footed the front of her shoe to the ground. "Sensei, if y-you could give me his address. You see, Valentine's Day is coming up and I w-want to throw a surprise for him in the morning...do something special, you know." Oh, something special indeed.

She lets out a long 'awww' before nodding enthusiastically, "Of course I can. I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much sensei!" she bows profusely, a smug smirk playing behind her curtain of raven hair all the while. By the end of the month, Hibari Kyoya would be the perfect example of a dead man walking, or Camilla would renounce her position as head bitch of Namimori middle. She watched as the plump woman disappear around the corner. Now, what kind of scenarios could she concoct with highly sought after information such as the disciplinary head's lair? A sweet whistle left her lips as she skipped down the hall all the while sending her classmates sugary smiles.

"Ok Ryohei! Are you ready for a rematch, sunshine?!"

"TO THE EXTREME!" he bellows.

Camilla held her fists at the sides of her face, bounding on the front of her feet in an overly dramatic fashion. Goading the boy, she raises a beckoning finger, flicking her nose with her thumb – Bruce Lee style. Ryohei is only too happy to oblige. He launches at her with a serious countenance and begins to exchange fast punches and dodges with the girl before him. Camilla puts too much effort into showing a good fight as she pulls off ridiculous side steps, ducking and swerving like a hyperactive squirrel. Eventually she finds an opening too obvious to ignore and throws a mighty punch into his side. Her classmate falls to the ground unceremoniously, and recovers quickly grinning like a madman. Kyoko chooses this moment to appear, bearing sandwiches and a smile. "Onii-san, onee-san, you guys are way too rough with each other!"

"Oh, it's my favourite Sasagawa sibling!" Camilla flings herself at the girl, lugging an arm around her shoulder. "How's it going Kyoko?"

Said girl blushes, "It's going very well onee-san."

"That's good to hear. Any boyfriends?" An image of Iemitsu's overgrown sperm comes to the forefront of her mind. It seems the boy has taken an interest in her newly adopted mentee. Camilla has decided that that would not do, at least not until Reborn comes to fix him up, and perhaps not even then.

Kyoko splutters and reddens at the insinuation and wildly denies it with her hands waving in front of her. Before she could give structure to a refutation, Ryohei bursts to her side, "I will not allow it to the extreme!"

"Onii-san!" comes Kyoko's scandalised scolding. Camilla grins as the siblings descend into a shouting match, plucking a sandwich out of Kyoko's basket and munching on it as she watches the show. Glancing at her watch, she exits the boxing club room and heads to the library to find the midget. The sight does not impress her in the slightest. Tsuna had his face against the textbook, drool soaking into the pages. Plastering on a decidedly blank expression, she leans in close to his face, poking a finger to his cheek. The boy slowly awakens and upon recognising the too close for comfort face in front of him tries to let out a scream. Camilla, as the next CEDEF boss prides herself on her quick reflexes and was lightning fast to muffle his cries with the textbook, giving the front desk a side glance just to find the librarian nowhere to be seen. She straightens up, sighing. "Come on tuna fish, we're going home." Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, she yanks him all the way to Nana's homely abode.

Mama opens the door, gushing when she sees the two of them side by side. "Mira-chan! How was studying with Tsu-kun."

"Fun." She deadpanned.

Dismissing her lacklustre tone for enthusiasm, she presses her hands together. "Oh, I have so much to thank you for! You've been wonderful for our Tsu-kun, really! He just showed me his maths test! 80%! Can you believe it?"

Camilla slides Tsuna a humorous glance in which he blushes under. "That's amazing, Mama."

"I know, I know!" she gushes. "Let's celebrate! I'll cook up a storm for you tonight! As a thank you!"

She waves a dismissive hand, "It was _all_ Tsuna." She meets his eyes, causing him to shudder. " _Really_." She reiterated for the sole purpose of seeing Tsuna cower.

"Nonsense!" Nana perks up, suddenly remembering something, "There's a giant box for you in the living room. The mailman had a hard time fitting it through the front door." She giggles before continuing to mix the contents of the bowl.

Camilla frowns. Why would anything for her be sent to the Sawada residency? It must've been from the old fart. Of course he'd send it to his own home. The airhead clearly mixed up the addresses.

Nana was not exaggerating the sheer size of the gift package. It swallowed the couch it was perched on, and sported an unsightly pink bow on its top. Camilla pulled at the ribbon, ripping the box open. Tsuna watched from behind wearily. Knowing the crazy girl, there couldn't be anything good inside the box. And wasn't his intuition just spot on?

She extricated a large file, from beside her, Tsuna could only pick out a few photos of mean looking men and lengthy pages of what he assumed was Italian. He heard her sigh at each profile before putting them down to dig for something else in the box.

She pulled out a ridiculous body pillow, shaped like a seductive radish lying on its side. An uncharacteristic squeal escaped her lips as she hugged it to her body. She pulled out a photo tucked into the radish's arm – it was of Mira and a young boy about his age. The boy tucked under her arm, had dirty blonde hair that swept across his teal blue eyes and wore a bright smile. They seemed to be outside a training institution. However, the most shocking thing were the vivid mint tresses that escaped from the military rivera cap Mira was wearing. Tsuna shook his head vigorously, clearing out his thoughts. It was just an extremely convincing wig. That was it. Camilla, flipped over the photo with a small smile as she read the message. Tsuna froze at the genuine happiness that exuded from her smile. It was his first time seeing her like this, and yet it flowed so naturally. He decided that the boy in the picture must've meant a lot to her.

Putting down the radish, a stream of racy underwear were pulled free from the box. Turning beet red, his hands went straight to his eyes. "Whoops, forgot to pack these. Lal can be so thoughtful sometimes." She pulled out a large wad of cash secured together by a pair of underwear. "Why am I not surprised to see some missing? The old fart has a hobby of embezzlement and robbing his underpaid employers." She muttered to herself.

She yanked up a black duffel bag and immediately dropped it back in the box. The insides clanged the sound of metal against metal. At Tsuna's questioning gaze she gives a shrug, "You don't want to know." He nods fearfully at her tone of voice. It would probably be in his interest to listen to her this time.

Lastly, she pulled out a lock of blood smeared blond hair. Attached to it was a note, 'Evidence of my efforts on Pipsqueak Dino. –R'. "Oh, well isn't that just sweet?" she waved the note at Tsuna who blanched at its contents.

Folding the lid back over the box, she turned to look at Tsuna. She hums slightly, "Tuna fish, today I'm going to teach you an important lesson." She planted both hands to her hips, using her superior height to bare down on him. "There's two kinds of people in this world that I - Just. Can't. Stand." She puts up the first finger, "Stupid people." And then the second, "Those who lie to their mothers." She gives him a mocking look, placing an index to her pursed lips, "You happen to fall under both those categories." Tsuna cringed away as she began to advance on him. "Let's go take a walk outside whilst Mama makes dinner, shall we?"

A muffled scream was the last thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth for that entire week.

* * *

The sunlight warmed her back as it streamed through the window. For the first time in the past four years of her life, Camilla awoke without seeing the young boy with the mint green tresses and matching pair of sparkling green eyes. She had dreamed herself throwing Tsuna into a bathtub instead, screaming, "Swim fishy swim!"

The sensation was foreign but not entirely unwelcome. She embraced it with a dark smirk, stretching her arms behind her. Weekends didn't only herald the end of a week, it heralded the end of certain underclassmen too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Glorified Errand Girl - Rewards all with stickers

"Ok Ponyo, this is it." Camilla fiddled with the button on the stopwatch, resetting it to zero. "You're going to finish this practice exam in an hour or die trying." She adjusted the sports band across her forehead, crouching beside the brunet who was braced over the table, pencil in hand. Tsuna wore a determined expression, eyes focused onto the papers before him.

"Ready, set, go!" The beep sounded and he immediately descended into a flurry of hand motions, pencil scratching against paper. Camilla on the other side of the room, had taken the opposite approach to her weekend, reclining in a leather armchair she had shipped from Italy and sipping on a cup of tea. In one hand, she had a note enclosed between her fingers. A small smirk played on her lips as she examined the piece of paper. The contents consisted of the home address of one highly elusive Hibari Kyoya. The world was a scary place, she cooed softly in her mind. Teachers were scary people, especially those who had no conception of confidentiality.

Her eyes strayed to Tsuna, who was surprisingly still working away, albeit quite frustrated. His fingers plunged deep into his fluffy birds' nest hair in confusion. She smiled at the sight, taking another slow sip from her cup. This one would prove a worthy Vongola Boss. Eventually.

"Hibari Residency. Oh my." She stopped short at the large traditional Japanese house – no, mansion – that lay before her in stark contrast to the modern housing around it. The sadist, having surpassed all rhyme and reason as an individual, possessed a house that reflected him in every way. It was too overstated in grandeur, too unconventional and too intimidating. Camilla by all means should've been able to surmise that the psychopath would live in such an out of place home.

A shiny black motorcycle sat straight and centre in front of the house. Camilla stared at the glossy death transportation parked prettily beside her. What. The. Fuck. A giggle escaped her lips as she imagined the disciplinary head streaking down the street on a glossy motorcycle, gakuran top billowing behind him comically. Where princes rode their white horses, sadists laid claim to black motorbikes. She pressed a hand to her mouth, muffling another laugh. Who would've thought?

Further into the residency was a well-kept garden, stretching all the way to the shoji screens that were tightly closed behind the engawa. It was so over the top expansive, causing her to briefly wonder who did the cleaning and maintenance as she sure as hell could not imagine Hibari Kyoya decked out in rubber gloves and a pink apron. Her gaze slanted to the obviously well-loved motorbike again. Although it wouldn't be that much of an image breach, seeing as he obviously didn't care much for the scary disciplinary head persona he conveyed to the student body, what with hibird for his closest confidant. But then again, his ego shouldn't suffer much as nobody was bold or suicidal enough to comment on his preferences. Camilla then scoffed to herself quietly. Hibari – caring about what other thought of him. A comedic revelation.

An idea popped into her head as she looked around. Pulling out the Hello Kitty stickers that she kept handy to reward Tsuna with, she peeled off a few to carefully decorate the lustrous black coating of the motorbike. Then dusting her hands to stand back and admire her work of art. Dropping a few coupons for Tsuyoshi's place into his mail box as a 'welcome' to the neighbourhood, she left the way she came – smug and right as rain.

She kept her head down, studying her economics textbook intensely through the whole of lunch. A rare sight for those who knew Camilla personally. But alas, word had spread of Hibari Kyoya's especially short fuse that day and even the daftest gorilla knew not to mess with that. The school was humming with wild theories and outlandish postulations about the cause of his wrath. Camilla did not participate. She didn't need to, for she was a hundred and five percent sure it was the delightful additions to the sadist's motorbike that had led to this unfortunate turn of events. Apparently over ten students had been bitten to death for simply having breathed the same air as him. He charged them of crowding and proceeded to bring down the iron hammer of justice – or rather, the iron tonfas of unreasonableness. That had been only this morning. By lunch, the nurses' office was packed with the unlucky souls who hadn't been quick enough to avoid the incensed psychopath. One particularly hapless student had been rushed to the hospital just ten minutes ago.

Camilla being the thoughtful person she was, sent Tuna Fish a quick message warning him to stay in class the whole day lest he be bitten to death in the worst manner possible. If Tsuna was to come face to face with Hibari on a bad day, it'd take less than a second for him to be reduced to crushed bones and blood. When she first ventured to pay Hibari's residency a quick sightseeing and leave him a small introductory gift, she hadn't expected such a violent reaction. Yes the stickers were a little on the dangerous side but she _was_ mafia. Plus, she even left him some coupons to douse his anger. Who knew the skylark couldn't take a joke. With her chin tucked in a palm, she flitted in and out of consciousness throughout the rest of the school day; managing to escape detection with the 'sleeping with eyes opened' technique that she learnt from Reborn.

She suddenly awoke to an empty classroom and a rapidly darkening sky. Yawning into a hand, she mused how nobody had woken her up beforehand. Then she remembered her habit of somniloquy and chalked it up to her untimely sleep talking that reassured the other students to leave her be. Stretching, she packed up her things and silently pounced out the window. A mistake, as down below was Namimori's tyrannical ruler, Hibari Kyoya. Completely bypassing the fact that he had a master shot of her racy underwear, pitting oneself out of windows was clearly a violation of the school code of conduct and she had just been caught by the disciplinary head on his bad day.

Feet landing on the floor softly, she gifted him a lazy grin and a small wave. "Senpai, how nice to see you on this fine evening."

His gun metal grey eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Sakaguchi Mira. I'll bite you to death." Without further warning, he pitched forward, tonfas blazing.

* * *

A/N A shorty but a goody? Hopefully? This is pretty much the end of the drabble-esque setup, canon starts soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Glorified Errand Girl - Cosplays as a Samaritan

She took a tentative step backwards, pivoting behind the flowerbox to create a barrier between the sadist and herself. There was a moment of pause as the predator assessed his prey. Then with a hollow laugh and innocent wave she pitted herself into the opened classroom window behind her, dashing across the window seat desk and hurdling across the room to the back door. There was a deep growl behind her as she made a run for it, shooting down the hallway with a shameless disregard for school conduct. There was a time and place for rules and this was not it. Not when Hades was one second away from wrapping his spindly fingers around her ankles to drag her into the depths of hell.

She unwittingly let out a squeal of laughter as she jumped out of yet another window, feeling the rush of adrenaline as the wind whistled by her. Kyoya was still hot on her heels as she spilled out the school gates and into the streets. Thank goodness for Spartan prof, she thought as she threw herself over a wall, sprinting down the streets. Who would've guessed his outlandish training of sicking wild animals on her could prove so useful in a town like Namimori. She threw a narrowed eyed glance over her shoulder, catching the dark look that shadowed the psychopath's face. Immediately, she whipped her head back to the front. The guy was the devil's spawn. She was sure of it. There was nothing remotely human in the way he gave chase. His speed was absurd, his power was incomprehensible and his staminia… she didn't think tranquilisers could put him out at this point. As if on cue, her chest gave a shuddering heave to remind her that she was close to reaching breaking point.

Looks of confusion followed her as she headed into more crowded streets to try to shake the persistent disciplinary head off. To her rare fortune, she found herself at a busy crossroad with less than 2 seconds on the pedestrian light. A grin consumed her face as she dashed across triumphantly, shooting a wink at Kyoya, who instead of wearing the anger that she expected, had an expression of shock reflected in his sharp grey eyes as he stood ramrod still at the other end of the street. The tonfas he held in either hand were lax at his side. Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed his gaze to the small boy tottering off the sidewalk to follow her. Her eyes darted to the small charm that lay on the road. It must have slipped out from her pocket when she was making a run for it. The boy, no older than four had a look of intense concentration as he tumbled from the safety of the sidewalk to retrieve the charm.

"Nee-chan, wait!"

An explosion of pain erupted in her head. Flashes of dimpled grins and bright green hair burst before her eyes. Her breathing quickened. " _Frère."_

Her limbs were moving before her mind even processed it. Tendrils of sun flames wrapped around her legs as she pushed off the ground. The shrill sound of screeching tyres and honking cars lit up the air. Her eyes squinted against the bright light of the car's headlights as she wrapped her arms around the child and threw them onto the sidewalk.

The sobbing mother was at her side, bringing the child into her embrace and profusely thanking Camilla who inclined her head with a soft smile. "You should probably take him to the hospital, Miss. I'm not sure how much I protected him in the fall."

"How about you? Would you like to come with us?"

She waved her concern away. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm made of tough stuff." She thumped her chest for emphasis.

The boy reached out a hand to her. "Nee-chan. This is yours."

The dirtied charm of a small frog dropped onto her palm. She swallowed, plastering a smile onto her face as she ruffled his hair. "Thank you. I wouldn't have wanted to lose this but don't go running out onto dangerous roads like that."

He nodded resolutely, beaming up at her in that familiar manner that made her heart wrench.

"Now be a good boy and go see a doctor so your mother can stop worrying."

She watched as the pair got into a taxi and left before collapsing onto the ground. Rolling the sock down on her right foot, it revealed a deep purpling blooming across her ankle. Giving an experimental roll, she clicked her tongue as the pain confirmed her suspicions. She'd snapped the end of her fibula. A shadow suddenly loomed over her. Craning her neck, she returned Kyoya's stare with a steady gaze of her own. He had that same unreadable look, drenched in the depths of his gunmetal grey eyes. It reminded her of the day he had reappeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke. They didn't exchange a word but she did notice his fingers clenched especially tight around the handle of his tonfas. Camilla did not expect to escape alive with an injury like this. Out of nowhere, he gave a quiet snarl before turning on his heel.

Her shoulders lost the tension and she gave an inaudible sigh. It seemed she would live to see the next sunrise. An indignant yell attracted her attention again as she watched the sadist accost a man on a motorcycle. They were too far way for her to distinguish the exact words of their argument but she gathered the gist of it when the man was forced to step away from his vehicle. The psychopath than marched over with a helmet in hand, throwing it at her. She fitted it over her head obediently, blinking at him curiously from behind the plastic visor. "Sadist, what is this abo-" the words caught in her throat as she felt herself being heaved into the air. "Oi, gentle with a lady."

He snorted at that, slinging her across a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Depositing her onto the back of the bike, he slung himself across the seat in front of her, revving the engine up. "I'd hold on if I were you." He threw over his shoulder briefly before taking off.

Proper ladies did not swear. They did not yell at assholes who deserved it with colourful language that would make the worst scum on earth blush prettily. They did not threaten little shits who tried to throw them off dangerous motorcycles without warning. Luckily Camilla was mafia.

She eventually stopped cursing at the sadist, as he streaked down the streets, manipulating the bike's motions smoothly. After a while her arms began to relax slightly as they circled his waist less securely. She was surprised the psychopath was so calm about literally ramming through the road rules that he enforced with his life. But then again, surprising didn't even begin summing up the current situation, in which she was a crippled passenger on the back of a motorcycle that Hibari Kyoya was driving, not to mention the bike not even being his. She guessed the most out of character thing was the fact that she hadn't yet been bitten to death. She smirked to herself, of course the kinky shit had been a farce. This one was but a docile lamb.

Her helmet was rested against his back as she watched the streetlights stream past her in glowing rivers. A calming sensation settled around her as the crisp scent of laundry and honey wafted past the helmet to her senses. A fleeting thought of why a sadist like him needed to smell so nice and homely assaulted her before she felt her eyes drifting close. It was a nice scent either way.

* * *

A/N Hopefully none of you guys follow my other fanfics since I haven't updated those in a good while but this story is just getting too juicy to ignore. This is the first of three consecutive uploads. Hope I don't disappoint! I'm technically on hiatus to focus on study but oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Glorified Errand Girl - Takes a trip to the past

If white had a smell, it would be the smell of hospitals, she thought, bringing her gaze up to the ceiling to glare at it savagely. The unwanted guests had all taken their leave after she had feigned fatigue, thankfully.

Tsuna had been a stuttering mess and it wasn't doing her raging headache any favours. Nor was Nana's constant mother-henning. Her whole year level at one point had managed to fit themselves inside her ward, leaving behind mountains of gifts and fruit baskets in their wake. Tsuyoshi's bento had been the only welcome sight. She hadn't expected it but was all so grateful for.

Speaking of gratitude. The next time she saw Hibari Kyoya, she was going to make sure to wrench his limbs off one by one in the slowest, most painful fashion possible. The psychopath had decided it'd been a good idea to dump her in the nearest hospital and call it a day. The paperwork was a pain and a half, especially as she was still underage. Luckily Iemitsu's forged documentations came in handy and a quick phone call resolved the brunt of the hospital's suspicions. But that hadn't even been the main issue. Camilla could have healed her ankle in a good half hour with a healthy dose of sun flames, but now that she had been admitted to the hospital and had her right leg engulfed in a white cast, she was forced to hobble around for the next three months pretending to be crippled to avoid further doubt. Which came to the point at hand. The son of a bitch was going to get it.

* * *

As soon as she was discharged and back at Namimori Middle, she was flocked to by literally the whole school offering their assistance to carry her bag and help her up the stairs and whatnot. She declined them all coldly, asserting her tsundere aura which only served to attract even more attention, which she really wouldn't have minded if not for the untouchable façade she had spent so much time building up. Apparently a broken ankle equated to instant approachability. Suddenly everyone thought it was ok to act like close friends. When you show vulnerability to peasants, they develop atrocious beliefs that you're just like them. This was not how she expected to exact her ruling over the school.

"Senpai!" A body dropped down beside her. "What are you thinking about?"

She turned her head to face him slowly, blinking out of her musings. "Sushi boy! How pleasant it is to see you again."

He gave a laugh, hand going to the back of his head where it rested naturally. "You've only just seen me this morning for breakfast, Mira-senpai."

She focused back onto the book in front of her, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you alright 'keshi?"

He jolted slightly, beaming at her. "Yeah, of course! Why do you ask?"

She pursed her lips, glancing at him briefly before turning back to her book. This wasn't jealousy, was it? Was he possibly getting jealous over Tsuyoshi spending more time worrying about her broken ankle than his own son? A smile threatened to split her face. "Nothing. Just if you need anything, senpai has quite a lot to offer." She slanted a smirk at him in which he returned with a nod and a smile.

They continued to sit in silence, Camilla reading her book on potato agriculture and Takeshi tossing a baseball from one hand to the next. "Say, you didn't actually break your ankle tripping over a rock did you, senpai?"

A lazy tilt of the lips answered his question.

"I wish I had been there to help you."

Camilla closed the cover of her reading material softly, throwing him a humorous look. "A stray asshole took care of me, so it's ok."

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "Why would he be considered that if he took care of you?"

"Listen carefully sushi boy. These are the words of Jesus, treat it like the bible. Assholes can come in all shapes and sizes. Assholism is a continuum, it's a spectrum ranging from those who have no redeeming qualities to those who can manage a good deed every half century. The asshole who helped me out was part of the latter. I suspect he has a soft spot for cute looking girls." She threw some hair over her shoulder. "Of course, if I were in his position, I'd help someone as attractive as myself also."

"Takeshi! The coach wants us now!"

The boy in question hesitated, seemingly apprehensive about leaving until Camilla gave him an encouraging nudge. "Shoo, go smack that white ball around. I know you enjoy that more than anything in the world, not that I'll ever understand why."

He nodded quickly, flashing a small grin before taking off in a slow jog. Camilla narrowed her eyes at his retreating back, tugging at the locks of her wig thoughtfully. Sushi boy whilst not talkative normally, would not usually be so quiet. There was something eating him up and part of her was convinced that it mightn't be the jealousy. For some reason she couldn't treat it with her normal indifference and she didn't know how to take that. It wasn't her problem but somewhere along the way, the little baseball legend had come to grow on her.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Spawn. Just take care of yourself."

"Just because I have a burrito for a leg, doesn't mean I'm actually crippled. I'll get it done. Tell the old man to worry more about his growing pot belly."

There was an indignant shout from the background before Lal's unconfident answer came through. "If you're sure."

"I am. Now I'm going to have to go now. The idiots don't tend to themselves." She switched her phone completely off, tucking it inside the pocket of her skirt before securing a switch knife in her other pocket. It was merely for precaution, the job today should be no more than a little chat with some important people.

She arrived at the front of the stark building on crutches. The office building was completely deserted besides the dim light glowing on the tenth level from one of the windows. She hobbled over to one of the glass doors, pushing at it tentatively to find it ease open under the force. Swinging her crutches in first, she expertly manoeuvred around the door with the rest of her body. Walking over to the lifts warily, she eyed each corner of the building's interior, searching for the familiar blinking of a red light. The cameras had however been turned off entirely. Instead of complete silence, muted sounds permeated the darkness. It was uneasy to the ear. Her finger sank into the lift button, the metal doors hissing open immediately. She stepped in, punching a finger into each button for every floor up to number ten. The doors slid open obediently at each floor as she stuck a head out to check for abnormalities. A somewhat tedious ascent later and she was clacking rhythmically down the hall on her crutches to the light spilling from the last room of the hallway.

She used the end of her crutch to nudge the opening of the door wider, revealing a European style lounge, complete with heavy dark furniture and swirling smoke. A suited man was reclined on an armchair, gazing out the window with a cigar tucked between two fingers.

The lamplight reflected off his slicked back raven hair. Camilla relaxed into the leg lacking a cast, "Signore Agrella. I didn't expect to see you." She worded carefully in Italian.

He let out a slow puff of smoke. "Mademoiselle, you're far too valuable for me to not greet you in person. Please," he gestured to the seat opposite him. "Take a seat. Your leg most be aching terribly." At her stiff posture he smiled widely, revealing gold teeth that ran the length of the back of his mouth. "Don't be shy Mademoiselle, you're acting like Le Petit Chaperon Rouge and I'm the big, bad wolf _._ "

She almost tensed. He knew. "While I do appreciate your hospitality, I'm quite fine standing where I am." A gun was cocked to the back of her head. A groan lodged in her throat as she recognised the situation.

"Take a seat, Miss." Hot breath hit her neck. She entered slowly, the gun guiding her to the leather couch. The voice was young, she acknowledged through the haziness. Too young.

"Now, now Alu." Agrella drawled lazily, emerald eyes flickering from the view outside briefly, to reprimand the boy. "Don't be so rude to our guest." The boy flinched, lowering his gaze.

"My apologies, Signore." The gun never left the crown of her head.

Agrella tilted his head to the left minutely, staring out the window again. He took another long drag. "I have some questions Mademoiselle and I'd really like them answered. You see, the Vongola are not very compromising when it comes to these things and it just causes me so much grief that despite our clear alliances, there are still these pesky secrets existing between us."

"I'm not sure I'd be of use." She punctuated the next words clearly, eyes never leaving his. "Alliances are fickle things, I'm sure you know better than I. 'Clear alliances' is not something we Vongola do very well."

His eyes glinted briefly like lightning had struck behind them before he reacted airily. "Oh yes. Of course! Of course." His thick fingers clasped together in front of him. "How could I be so presumptuous? The Vongola don't need anyone, but everyone needs the Vongola." He rapped the side of his head with a closed fist, "Silly me."

"Signore Agrella, if you'd like to get to the point of this…meeting."

He threw up a humourless chuckle. "Call it what it is Mademoiselle. Now-" he adopted a childish excitement, "-correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this what you lot call a… " he clicked his fingers together, "a _rendezvous, non?_ "

Camilla narrowed her eyes. "The bush is tired of you beating around it, as am I."

He let out a piercing laugh. "Ah and she's got humour too. This is why I love my French girls." The thick vein in his neck bulged as his eyes hardened. "Where's the clé, Camille Weiss?"

She stiffened and immediately heard the grip on the revolver adjust in the lackey's hand. She shot the man an easy smile, "Is that why you had to bring a child with you today? The boy behind me is going to ensure your safety, is that right?" She rolled her shoulders back, relaxing into the couch. Outwardly, the suited man allowed all this leisurely, though his eyes were trained on her every movement, hawk-like. "And by the looks of it, a mist user too." It certainly explained her muted senses as she entered the building. The boy was not half bad with his abilities. "If you don't mind me asking, did I provide a good show yesterday? My life must be pretty interesting to warrant your unwavering attention, in the form of mist affinity paparazzi no less."

His teeth gleamed as he reached over to squish the butt of his cigar against her cast. Camilla shoved the fury down forcefully, pressing her lips into a withering smile. "Now don't try to change the subject, Mademoiselle." He alluded behind her with a nod of the head. "There's a gun against your head and I'm not the most patient of people. The clé, where is it?"

Pathetic imbecile. She refrained from clicking her tongue in irritation. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, don't you worry. I know many things that you Vongola don't bother to tell me." His face pinched as he drawled out his next words. "Such a tight little famiglia you are, huh? Though I must admit, loyalty is a quality I admire."

Camilla began sending silent prayers to a non-existent god and promising herself the fifty consecutive eye rolls that she was denying herself now as soon as she was out of this situation. Mustering her patience she spat out, "You won't get away with this." A cliché but it had the desired effect of getting idiots to start monologuing.

"Oh? Who is going to stop me? Certainly not your CEDEF boss. He abandoned you here to safeguard the clé, no?" He grunted when Camilla made no response. Then waving his mammoth hand in her face forgivingly, he donned an easy smile. "Of course, I don't need to be stopped if you could just give me the information."

She sucked on her tongue lightly, rolling her next words around in her mind before chucking out a "Fuck you." A hand brought her face whipping to the left. She bit the inside of her cheek to quell the humour that was bubbling up her chest and threatening to exit her lips in peals of laughter. It was nonsensical amusement that she didn't understand herself but every time the slightest danger arose, the bemusement would no doubt find a way into her system.

"Look you little bitch. Le Fondement isn't going to be as nice as I am when they get their hands on you. So just give me what I need to know and we can both be on our way."

Despite keeping the shuddering to a minimum, Camilla found that she couldn't quite keep the tears at bay, as she was sure her eyes were glistening from the sheer effort of keeping the infectious giggles down. "You don't know what you're getting into," she managed through trembling lips.

"I won't need to as soon as I get the clé. Do you know how much power I'd amass by having that? You French people hoard your crap way too well." His finger slid under her chin, bringing her watering eyes to his. "C'mon hun, give me the location and I promise we can go back to how it was."

A smile stretched across her face. Only vulnerable people offered a way out. In one swift movement, the gun's barrel had been clenched into scrap metal in a roar of golden flames. Her other hand sank into the traitor's face. He proved to be little resistance, sailing through the air and crashing into the bookshelf at the far end of the room. The room suddenly chilled, a massive grove spurting from the ground in an instant. She rolled her eyes, cracking her neck. A burst of sun flames shattered the illusion easily enough as she darted down the hall to chase after the escaping boy. Extricating the switch knife from her pocket, she charged it with flames before taking aim, lobbing it straight through his throat. The boy dropped to the ground, choking on blood.

She strode to him slowly, boots thudding against the carpet, imitating the sound of a beating heart. The fear he exuded choked the air around him. His last words gurgled past his lips in thick spurts of liquid. " _Help me_." There was a small pause in her step as the whisper caressed the shell of her ear. Crouching beside him, she brushed his fringe away from his face gently, closing his eyes that had lost their light.

She pressed her palm to his cheek, "You shouldn't have been here."

Returning to the lounge, Camilla picked up her crutches from where they leant against the entry, slowly making her way over to Agrella. The man was huddling to one corner, trying to pull away from her looming presence. "S-stop, I promise not to do that again. P-please."

She offered him a chilling smile before shrugging. "I warned you," she sang delightedly, "Didn't I? I told you that you wouldn't get away with this." Digging the end of a crutch into his stomach, she frowned. It sank into his middle much easier than she thought, like poking a finger into loose sand. "Signore Agrella, why didn't you listen?" _Why did you bring that boy with you?_

He groaned. "I-I'm sorry, I'll d-drop it. I won't ever look for the clé again. Never again!"

Her weight leant itself into the crutch digging into his stomach even more, drawing muffled screams from below. "You wouldn't be able to find it even if it were decked out in a neon tutu sitting on your face." She paused before breathing quietly, "You don't even know what it is."

His eyes widened as he shook his head profusely as if not understanding the language she was speaking. He was a sick man who thought himself swimming in luxury but was really drowning in his own blood. "No, n-no." His pants became increasingly erratic.

"Its true name is Chiave and it originated from the Italian mafia long before it ended up in Le Fondement's hands." She lent down closer to him, watching the perspiration drip down his forehead and mix with his tears. "Even a deer knows not to approach a lion. You shouldn't have gotten involved with them." She flashed him a sardonic grin. "But since you have, I'll do you a favour." She slammed a foot against the side of his head, snapping his neck simultaneously. His small gasp evaporated into the air. "Curse Le Fondement in the afterlife. The both of you."

She walked out of the building, dragging her feet behind the crutches numbly. Bringing her phone to her ear, she long pressed one before passing out.

* * *

A/N Shit's getting real. Hype it up with me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A Glorified Errand Girl - Sometimes just can't take it anymore

"Raphael, is that you?" Camille rose slowly, rubbing her eyes blearily at the silhouette.

"Yes, it's me. Thank god you dialled me through. The mess was a lot to clean up." The tall man took a seat next to her, pressing a cold stethoscope to her bare back. She breathed in and out slowly automatically.

"How'd you find me?"

"When you called me last night and didn't speak for the longest time, I thought something was wrong so I rung up CEDEF headquarters and found out your whereabouts from Lal Mirch." He got up, throwing a clean white shirt at her. "Honestly Camilla, can you just let us place a tracking device on you? It'd be so much easier than this bullshit calling everyone, just to speculate your location."

She pulled her head through the opening of the shirt, sticking her arms through their respective holes. Images flashed through her mind, at the forefront was the child from the previous night. A steaming mug was shoved to her face, "You're not very talkative today. I guess the rumours were true about you going spastic after a job."

Her hands reached out for the mug but faltered, sending the hot liquid spilling over her hands. She didn't feel it, though the warmth was oddly reminiscent of something. She briefly wondered if it was the boy's blood she was thinking off. If it had been his blood streaming through her fingers, would it have been this same texture, this same temperature?

"-Camilla! Oi! Snap out of it!"

She blinked up at the thinly veiled worry in his blue eyes and nodded. "Give me a moment." Throwing her legs over the bed, she stumbled into her bathroom. The mirror reflected back deep circles under her eyes and white skin. A palm came to her check, slapping some colour back into them. Some time during the previous night, Raphael had removed her wig, revealing her viridescent hair. She threaded her fingers through it lightly, feeling the blood thumping in her chest as she did so. Drawing in deep breaths, she shuddered against the sink, biting her lips to send everything away. And when that didn't work, she threw herself into the shower, fully clothed.

She calmed down after a while, stepping out of the shower and dripping wet across the floor. When Raphael saw her, he blanched before shooting to his feet to grab a towel. "What the hell are you thinking? Take off your damn clothes if you're going to have a shower!"

She eased the towel from his hands, taking over the drying. "I'll be fine. You can leave. I have school in an hour."

"You're going back?" He arched an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Yes, of course. I have babysitting duties."

Raphael smiled a bit at that, flicking her across the forehead. "I couldn't help but see my contact under 'home cleaners' when I picked you up last night."

He left her with a quick breakfast consisting of omelette and toast before leaving that morning. She ate, pulling on her uniform mechanically before heading to Namimori Middle. Passing by the convenience store, her eye caught on the fridge of soda on display. Maybe it'd be ok to let loose for the day.

* * *

"Alright boys, which fist do you prefer? Just my opinion but I reckon the right one has just a touch more explosive _POW_ on impact." She smacked a kiss onto her right fist, grinning devilishly at the disciplinary committee in all their complete glory sans Hibari. Her senpai had apparently come down with one of those once in a lifetime miraculous colds that even idiots were able to catch – rendering him out of commission and Kusakabe in charge for the time being. Her Cheshire grin widened as Kusakabe inched forwards, arms held out placating, as if deathly afraid that she would unleash potent rabies upon them all.

Camilla heard Kyoya's lackeys exchanging theories in hushed voices. "Did she take drugs?" "No, I'm pretty sure she got high off the cola." "You can get high off cola?" "Hibari-san would know how to deal with this."

"Sakaguchi Mira-san, if you would please get down from the ledge." Kusakabe eyed the girl who was precariously perched just behind the rooftop fencing, empty cola cans guiltily littered around her. Her crutches had been thrown to one side, not even supporting her weight as she danced around the ledge carelessly.

"And what if I don't want to?" She placed a foot back teasingly. The vice president made a strangled sound stemming from the back of his throat. With a careless toss of the head she giggled, "Oops."

"Sakaguchi-san, please. You've just broken your ankle. It's dangerous up there, if you slip-"

She gave a loud shriek of laughter as her foot stepped back into thin air. Needless to say, the air did not carry her weight. She fell back, free falling back first to the rapidly approaching ground. Kusakabe and the rest of the committee rushed forwards, unable to do anything but watch as the troublesome girl drop to her death. They all braced themselves, eyes shutting against the inevitable crunch of body hitting ground. Until a squeal of delight caused them to open their eyes in confusion.

"Sushi boy!" She looked down at the boy she had flattened against the ground under the weight of the fall. It seemed as though he had attempted to catch her in his arms but didn't have enough time to correctly position himself. She started laughing at their odd form, she straddling him around his middle and he with his hands caught around her waist. "Home base! Home run!" she shouted. Takeshi taken by her infectious laugh began breaking out in chuckles. Meanwhile Kusakabe was still trying to overcome his heart attack.

"Nice catch Yamamoto!" Ryohei burst onto the scene, arms waving wildly. "That was to the extreme reaction time. Want to join the boxing club?"

Takeshi propped himself up with one arm and threw his other arm behind his head in a sheepish Takeshi patented move. "Sorry senpai, baseball takes up too much time."

By the time they had finished up the conversation, the disciplinary committee had reached them. "Hey you, are you ok?"

Camilla shot up to her feet, flashing a bright grin and a peace sign. "I'm just peachy."

One of the disgruntled Elvis Presleys completely ignored her to help Yamamoto to his feet. "You alright? Injured anywhere?"

Takeshi rolled his ankle experimentally and winced as a tight pain shot up his leg. Before he was able to answer, Camilla collapsed before him, falling into a heap on the ground. They relocated the both of them to the nurses' room with only Kusakabe and Ryohei staying behind to help Takeshi ice his ankle and await Camilla's awakening.

"Thank god you were there at the right time, else Sakaguchi would've ended up with both legs in a cast. How is the ankle, Yamamoto?"

"It's fine thank you, Kusakabe-san. I'll just have to rest it for some time. Luckily the season doesn't start until next week."

"Well I hope for you fast recovery for the sake of Namimori's reputation."

Awkward laughter ensued.

Camilla's eyes opened. Her eyes were rimmed red and there was an uncomfortable wetness against her cheeks. Her nose twitched at the clinical smell of disinfectant and medicine. She touched her head lightly, sitting up to stare at Sushi boy who was bedbound beside her. Her eyes followed down to the red swelling of his ankle. He won't be playing ball with that injury.

She looked to the unwanted guests. "Get out."

They looked at her with a matching degree of shock. Kusakabe was the first to gather his wits, "Now look here Sakaguchi-"

She turned her emblazed eyes on him, "Leave."

He cringed backwards, a sudden urge to flee nagging at him. It seemed his self-preservation far preceded him from all the experience with Kyoya as he smartly turned on his heels and stalked out with a complaining Ryohei in his urgent grasp.

Camilla watched them leave with a grim expression before turning to Sushi boy. He was examining her with an indecipherable look on his face. Camilla realised her face must've still been tear stained as she raised the back of her hand to dab it back to dryness. Takeshi didn't say anything, he knew better than to question his senpai's erratic actions.

Sitting beside him silently, she removed the ice pack and touched a hand to his ankle softly. There was a small hiss from Takeshi but he made no other move to express discomfort. Yellow flames roared to life, suddenly burning a brilliant gold as they flickered and licked against his wound. The pain eased and the swell decreased. He watched with fascination as the redness receded back into his tanned skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the marvel grace his features. An aching pang settled deep in her chest. His childish innocence, bright green eyes, full pink lips pulled into a great big smile – for her. _"Camille!"_

Once the swollenness had gone, the flames disappeared along with it. Camilla left without looking back, Takeshi's gratitude only made it halfway out his mouth.

Fists clenched beside her, she headed to the girls' bathroom. Filling buckets one after another full of water. She threw them over her head, again and again. Before going to fill the buckets again and drenching herself once more. Kyoko walked onto this scene at recess. Bewildered at the soaked girl before her, she quickly sprinted to her side, "Onee-san! Are you alright? Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be in class? You've gotten your cast all wet!"

Her glazed eyes found Kyoko's. "I'm dirty. I should clean myself."

Not understanding her meaning, she pulled the bucket from Camilla's hands. "You look perfectly clean to me, onee-san. Now come stand up, I'll get you a spare uniform. We can make a trip to the hospital later to check on your leg. " Kyoko began chatting about one thing or another as she had Camilla following her. Clicking her locker open, she pulled out a sports uniform to find Camilla was no longer with her. Searching wildly she started to panic at where her drenched senpai had gone to. Stuffing the uniform into a bag, she headed to class first, not wanting to get scolded by Nezumi-sensei. She vowed to find the girl later.

Camilla found an isolated gap between two buildings and nestled herself into a wall, pressing her phone to an ear.

"Get him out." She whispered, shivering from sheer urgency, or was it the biting cold as the wind seeped into her drenched clothes.

"…Camilla? Is that you? Why are you using the burner phone? Is everything all right there?"

"I said get him out of there! I abandoned him, I abandoned everything for my own selfish sake! For this worthless life, I left him at the mercy of Le Fondement! We threw him to the fucking wolves!" Her voice cracked. She gulped down air. "I want him back. He needs me… only I can keep him safe."

"And he's the only one that can keep the chiave safe." He inserted quietly. That shut her up. Iemitsu's voice softened. "Milla, no harm will come to him. You can trust me on this. We have eyes on him 24/7."

"Mon petit frère." She squeezed her eyes shut, putting a dam on the frustrated tears. "He's all I have." She rasped.

"We're doing all we can. It won't be long now." He listened to the erratic heaves of breath on the other line. "Camilla? You need to be strong. We'll get him back. Your brother will be safe."

Flames cloaked her fingers as she crushed the phone into pieces and threw the shattered piece of plastic to the wall. Palms covered her face, defeated. "Forgive your useless sister Fran."

* * *

A/N Look, I'm pretty sure you all saw this one coming, it's not like I was trying to hide it. Apologies if this becomes the last update of the year but I will be back, no matter what. Anywho, please gimme all your thoughts, criticisms, theories. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Glorified Errand Girl - Finds solidity in the unexpected

She chewed loudly, tearing through the piece of bread moodily, sending her obvious displeasure to Iemitsu in thick waves. "What's brought you all this way?" Then she punctuated with great deliberation. "Dipshit."

Tsuyoshi watched out of the corner of his eye, pretending to preoccupy himself with wiping down his knife as he attended to the pair glaring down each other in his humble store. The man had the 'anxious father' demeanour down pat what with the troubled flitting eyes and stiff posture. But the way in which he wore fatherhood like a pressed black suit, all rational business and very little emotional involvement led Tsuyoshi to believe that he was perhaps not her father. Although he certainly seemed old enough to be her father, Tsuyoshi also noticed the colouring to be way off. Where Mira had mint green eyes and coal black hair, the middle aged gentleman was blonde with brown eyes. He surmised that at the very least he was not her father biologically.

For the last ten minutes, the two had participated in a high tension, staring contest. When Mira had entered the store this morning, he had been incredibly surprised owing to the fact that she never paid a visit on the weekends. His interest only increased when a man dressed like a spy out of an action movie followed in closely behind her. Flustered by their untimely appearance, Tsuyoshi had offered to dish up something quickly but was rejected by a sour looking Mira who stated she didn't need anything, grumpily dropping a bag full of convenience store bread buns onto the counter instead. So he let the two be, under the pretence of preparing ingredients for the day's business.

Whatever was getting Mira down, he knew she'd overcome it soon. Not everyone recovered from a broken ankle within the week, surely Mira would be able to get past this, whatever the situation may be. He kept his gaze down as Mira began speaking in what he presumed to be Italian and watched as the man steadily turned a worrying shade of red. The gentleman then took in a deep breath, regaining some of his colour.

"Do you hate it here?"

Camilla stopped chewing and glanced at him. "If I said yes would it change anything?"

"It would."

She scrutinised him for a long while but his demeanour betrayed nothing but a stern sincerity. "I hate it here."

His eyes closed wearily. He let out another sigh. It seemed like that was all he could do when in the company of his problem child. "I'll arrange a plane for you to head back to Italy tonight."

A deep crease settled between her brows. "You've got it wrong." she muttered quietly. "No matter where you send me I'd hate it equally. I'll hate anywhere you send me if he isn't there."

Fingers loosened his tie roughly, relieving the constriction he suddenly felt binding his throat and choking his words bit by bit. "Milla-"

"-there's nothing for you to do here. Just go home boss. Or drop by and go say hi to your neglected wife and child." Hanging in the air was the warning 'whilst you're still able to'. "I'm not completely unstable." She slid off the stool, swinging the bag of bread in one hand and throwing a glance back. "Yet."

Iemitsu's jaw tensed as the girl vacated his line of sight. He couldn't bring himself to follow her, knowing that he was the one that pushing her over the edge again and again. His shoulders slumped forwards, a small cup and a sake bottle was pushed towards him. He gave an appreciative nod and proceeded to drown his ruminating thoughts in inebriety.

Five years ago, Milla had been the victim of a severe case of 'wrong place at the wrong time'. A CEDEF agent who was sent to France to collect the chiave had been cornered into the outskirts of a small village that she just happened to be in, picking up groceries for her family of three. Even today, he wondered to himself what possessed the agent who had one foot in the grave to pass on that same fate to an innocent little girl and her even younger, even more ignorant brother. Milla would have been what – ten years old? That made her brother five. He rubbed his face tiredly, knocking back another cup. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened afterwards, but he could imagine it not to be the least comforting to have to take on a dead man's burden so abruptly and consequently placing her family in danger's way because of it. He had never pushed for details but Reborn had informed him that Milla was told the significance of the chiave landing in the wrong hands and shouldered the responsibility of caring for it, thinking that if she alone bore the burden that no one else had to be involved. Unfortunately that had not been the case, as her younger brother became entrapped just as much as she was, if not more. He upturned the sake bottle, shaking the last drops out before setting it aside, chest heavy. "Another two, thanks." Tsuyoshi acquiesced solemnly.

* * *

The building opposite her cast soft glowing light across the puddles that sunk into the impressions in the ground. She occupied the bench cross legged, rubbing at her arms as the rain continued pouring down relentlessly. She wasn't quite sure when it started, this uncontrolled urge to rub the colour off her skin every time it was damp. The wig that sat atop her head soaked up the rain like a thirsty man stranded in a desert, adding to the weight of the thoughts that plagued her head.

She rued the day that man whose blood would not remain inside him had shown his face in front of her and her brother. She rued the maniacal desperation on that face as he cursed her fate to be that of Helen of Troy and become the only thing that stood between war and the present. Most of all she rued her own weakness and naivety for taking that godforsaken box with trembling hands. The same trembling hands that had set the man aflame in an attempt to reignite the one lost in his eyes. She should have never taken Pandora's box, should have never opened it, not in front of Fran – no – not at all. She'd unleashed hell into both their lives, that sin within itself could never be washed away, not with the whole heaven's expanse of rain.

The wig slapped against the concrete ground in a hollow thwack. Freed wet strands of saturated cool mint spilled into her vision. Her head tilted towards the ashen sky, mouth opened wide, so wide that it seemed completely feasible for her to engulf the whole world. And it seemed she would engulf the whole world with her screams and wails that previously, she'd had to shove and punch and compress into herself until she felt ready to burst at the seams but still yet continued to shove and punch and compress. Her skin and flesh tore and gave way to the pressure building within, and she cried harder than she'd ever in her life, tear tracks of molten lava against the side of her cheeks. This was corrosion from the inside out, the rushed escape of shrieks and sobs scraping chunks off the walls that lined her airways. Too much was trying to struggle out of her. The motion causing her shoulders to heave and fall with effort that wasn't hers and body to convulse horribly like she was at the hands of an unskilled puppeteer. She suspected the cries and howls all knew that this would be the only chance they had to escape, because this kind of chance would not present itself again, the misery, the devastation, they knew and that's why they fought, it was an opportunity for freedom that this body would never again allow.

Just when the cold sunk its fangs into her bones, a warm darkness shuttered against her sight. A voice that was so familiarly accompanied by endless fights struck her oddly in its softness. "What are you doing, herbivore?"

She raised her head, the warm, dry jacket sliding off her hair some. "Kyo…ya…?" her own voice sounded foreign to her, it was far too unsheltered, far too uncontrolled, cracked and hoarse.

The disciplinary head looked pale, paler than usual and the deep raven of his hair did nothing but emphasise it. His sharp grey eyes glared at her as he brought the back of his hand across his mouth to cough into it, daring her to say something about it.

She did. "You're sick." It came out all too raspy to achieve even half the taunt that she was aiming for. She settled for a weak smirk instead.

"And you're disrupting my rest." With a tilt of the head he alluded to a room on the fifth floor of the building that she was currently occupying the front yard of. So she hadn't just adopted any old park bench, she had found a hospital bench to cry herself dry on. How unoriginal, she mused tartly. Who knew how many sick patients had cried themselves silly on this very same bench.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "You're meaning to say, you heard me from the fifth floor, a hundred metres in distance away, through a raging storm?"

"Obviously." He snarked, too assuredly to be a lie.

"Well, I apologise. You should head back inside then. I'll try to keep the partying to a minimum." She blinked sardonically up at him.

He returned the look unerringly, continuing to stare down at her expectantly. Camilla wandered bewilderedly what he was trying to angrily communicate in those narrowed eyes of his. When it hit her, she shook her head madly. "The hospital staff despise me. I threw them into a right loop when they were forced to admit my ankle had healed within a few days. I'm the abomination that none of the doctors and their fragile sensibilities need to experience right now."

His unwavering stance booked no argument despite the few jolts of his chest that were clearly an indication of suppressed coughs. So she poked her arms into the holes of his jacket and followed him into the building, head turned to the side the whole time in order to avoid looking at Kyoya and ease the weird sensation in her chest. She noticed as they arrived on the fifth floor, that in fact the whole floor had been vacated.

She pinched her nose, pursing her lips whilst leaning away from him. "How contagious _are_ you for the hospital to have cleared out an entire floor?"

His eyes pierced through her warningly, before the edges of his lips turned upwards. "I had it vacated so that I could rest in peace."

Her mouth gaped slightly which garnered a satisfied expression on the sadist. Camilla thought it was an ill-fitting look – pardon the pun – on a sick patient and sought to rectify it in the most mind-numbing tone she could manage. "Yes you dishonourable despot, I am indeed a paragon of peace, how did you know? You did well to bring me here so you could rest. Counter productivity? What's that?"

His displeasure revealed itself as she had planned but it unpredictably gave way to a curiosity that could almost pass for muted concern. "What are you doing, herbivore?" He pressed his question from earlier.

"That's a heavy question, senpai. Philosophise me this, what is anybody ever doing?" She skipped forward to slide open the door, only to have a hand brace itself against the entry, blocking her from setting foot into the room.

"Even a monster can bleed when shot, howl and feel fear when cornered, shed tears when something important enough is destroyed." Gunmetal eyes bled into hers. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means you're bad at wooing girls, senpai." She snipped, ducking under his arms to enter the ward.

After a brief pause, he followed her inside, leaning against the end of the bedframe, directly opposite of Camilla who had taken to the guest couch and had wrapped herself snugly with hospital issued blankets. She poked a red nose out from within the folds of blanket to query monotonously, "Who were you quoting?"

He glanced at his opened palm as if in the middle of remembering something. "Someone who fell in love with one."

* * *

A/N Metaphors, angst and Kyoya. What a good time to be alive.

Oh yeah, I'm back but only briefly. The updates will be rolling in consistently in 2019. I don't know when holidays are for y'all but here in Australia, the holiday season and I are getting very well acquainted so sorry for the delay and hold out for a little while longer. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Glorified Errand Girl - When Hibari went into the future

Nothing took Hibari Kyoya by surprise. That changed when the bumbling idiot that was not quite an idiot dropped into Namimori and proceeded to destroy the very meaning of peace itself. His sixth sense had been blaring alarms as soon as the herbivore tried to amass authority within _his_ school and take over _his_ disciplinary committee. As the law went, she would need to be bitten to death. Concisely put, it did not go as planned when she had tried to seduce her way out of the consequences. The image still brought the edges of his lips curving upwards as he slewed through the mundane paperwork on his desk. And after that particular situation, the surprises just continued one after another.

When he'd been engulfed in a massive cloud of smoke and deposited ten years into the future, all he could do was frown, and glare, and frown. He was seated on an engawa staring out into a front garden, a pot of tea and a game of shoji between himself and a woman he didn't recognise. If it wasn't for the stranger to his left, he would have thought he was inside his own home. That was where the relatively normal observation ended. A black haired teen was sprawled across the ground, a purple cylindrical device and equally dazed looking girl in pigtails lying beside him. He glanced up to see the woman opposite him, blink at him unnervingly in a manner that was only just vaguely recognisable enough for him to tense in apprehension as to who exactly it reminded him of. From where he was sitting, he could tell she was almost his height, dressed in a loose yukata, long viridian hair cascading over one shoulder and a faint scent of intoxicating black plums drifting across the small distance between them. A secretive smile was half hidden behind a palm when he leapt to his feet, bracing both tonfas before him.

"Please, take a seat Kyoya." The familiarity in the use of his name which felt more like a caress than an intangible sound caused his heart to thump wildly and he wasn't sure if it was his survival instincts making itself apparent or if it was something else. She gestured down to herself with a softened look to her features, "I'm not really in any condition to fight."

His eyes had drifted down to what she had been referring to and his stance dropped, lowering the tonfas to his sides uncomfortably. He was alert to her every move nonetheless, waiting for a lengthened breath or meaningful shuffle that could spell an attack. Her lips curved and the measured voice that flowed out was unlike the gentle embrace from before, instead it carried a commandment that seemed well practiced and to an even greater degree, well heeded.

"Ipin, Lambo." The two teens jolted to attention, fists pressed into their laps, kneeling in positions of penitence beside one another and trading guilty looks. Hibari exuded curiosity over the unquestioned authority asserted over the two teens with a raised brow but stayed silent otherwise, scrutinising the scene carefully. His brows rose into his hairline at the next words that escaped her lips. "You two should evacuate yourselves before Kyoya comes home. Do mind the newly planted azalea on your way out. They're Kyoya's latest additions." A barely concealed taunting grin flittered across her face, sending an uneasy shudder through the teens who immediately scrambled to their feet with a yelp to sprint out of the compound, pinching and shoving each other non-discreetly as they did so.

She took an amused sip from her cup as the two darted away, watching Kyoya from the corner of her eye. "Parched, Kyoya?" she murmured, extending an arm from the elegant folds of her yukata to pour him jasmine tea. It was with practiced ease that she delivered the simplified tea ceremony, the fluidity reminded him of his late mother. He closed his eyes in spite of himself.

"You're ten years into the future." She stated as if commenting on the weather, setting the pot aside gently. His eyes darted to the silver band on her finger in which she noted by drawing her hand back, just fast enough for it to be intentional. "Your future self should be in your place as of this moment and you will swap back in no more than five minutes. But for now, any pressing concerns? Burning questions?" Mirth danced within her aquamarine orbs, stirring something within him.

"Who are you?"

The edges of her eyes creased as if to say 'how expected of you'. "My name is Camille but I'm afraid that means nothing to the present you." A bittersweet smile glanced her pinked lips.

His brows drew closer together as the nagging feeling at the back of his mind grew in intensity. He knew this woman – had most definitely met this woman in her past. Her scent was a dead giveaway for his heightened sense of smell but for some odd reason he couldn't place it against a face. He relaxed his shoulders slightly, registering the lack of danger to his person in the present moment and decided just to wait the strange occurrence out.

There was a distinct sound of a sliding door slamming open, the thundering of crowding herbivores quaking the engawa. Heavy, urgent footfalls drew closer, causing Hibari to anticipatorily shift his grip on the tonfas. From the woman's unfazed reaction, this seemed to be somewhat of a daily routine. A familiar sight then made itself apparent.

"Presleys, to what do I owe the pleasure?" If not for the definitively affectionate tone used, Hibari would've assumed she was mocking their latest arrivals.

Sharp pants was suddenly all Hibari could hear as the intrusion into his personal space became exceedingly uncomfortable. "Anego! Are you alright? I heard the bazooka go off and then some of our men said they saw smoke come exploding from this location which I knew was where you spent your evenings. Thank god it was the bazooka and not assassins, lord knows how many times you've been targeted since-" He then caught onto himself rambling and stopped short to get to the important point. His eyes examined her systematically from top to bottom, lingering anxiously at her middle. "Anego, you're unhurt?"

A tender crinkle of the eyes brought a relieved sigh out of the man who Hibari was absolutely sure to be the future counterpart of his right hand man. "Kusakabe, you should say hello to our temporary guest."

The man finally seemed to have taken notice of him, blinking rapidly to digest the situation before spluttering, "K-kyo-san?! But Kyo-san from ten – no – twelve years ago?!"

Hibari grunted in response, inconspicuously noting the differences between this Tetsuya Kusakabe and his own Tetsuya Kusakabe. The underwhelming conclusion he arrived at was – not much had changed. The woman let out a light snort, watching the two of them with a cheek pressed into her palm, amusedly. "H-how is that possible? The bazooka was supposed to time travel in increments of decades."

Kyoya gave a non-committal huff, clearly still miffed about being trapped in the future.

"A malfunctioning I suspect." The woman – _Camille_ – inserted. "Now unfortunately there isn't long until Kyoya has to leave, you won't mind if I had him to myself for some time, would you?" Her dismissal of his men – or rather his future self's men – was deceptively posed as a query but it seemed as though they were thoroughly used to her manner of speaking and made themselves scarce without needing to be told twice.

Despite her efforts at getting him alone, she hadn't involved him in anything but silence for a while, preferring to take slow sips from her cup instead. It made him wonder if she had removed the others for his benefit. He shouldn't be surprised if she did, assuming his interpretation of their relationship was correct, however the revelation was still incredibly disturbing though not in an excessively terrible manner. She seemed…competent enough.

"Want some advice?" He raised his eyes to her unwavering orbs that swam with some indiscernible emotion, "Don't worry, I'm the last person who'd lead you astray. As you'll come to know." Her hand rested naturally against her stomach as she looked out upon the garden, the sound of a bamboo rocker arm hitting against rock in the distance. "Even a monster can bleed when shot, howl and feel fear when cornered, shed tears when something important enough is destroyed…" "I think it'd help to keep that in mind for the two of you." The sun dawned across her visage as a smile bloomed in its place. The orange glow cast a molten chartreuse glaze over her eyes, washing her features in something unearthly and ethereal. The pulsating blood in his ears became increasingly distracting, a strange heat rising up his neck. He unconsciously swallowed as her eyes met his again. "As individuals who both share a common love for monsters."

That was the last thing he saw as smoke erupted before his sight and an annoying pair of viridian eyes blinked at him…unnervingly. And at that moment, he could no longer bring himself to continue her punishment. In actuality, he had even momentarily forgotten the crime she had been involved in, the influx of knowledge becoming entirely too overwhelming for coherent thought to run simultaneously.

He looked to the slumbering girl on the couch now. The mint green hair spilling out onto the side of the couch was a dead giveaway. So was the unmistakeable scent of sugary black plums. There was no denying it. Camille. This was the woman that he… unbelievable. But was it really? There could've been more outrageous things to have had a glimpse of in the future.

Hibari Kyoya was not blind, he knew exactly what had enamoured the whole student body and it wasn't the stupid persona that girl attributed her charms to. This was made even more transparent when the girl turned towards him, small puffs of air passing through slightly parted lips. Her cheeks were lightly dusted with pink and his eyes subconsciously tracked the sliver of saliva leaving the edge of her mouth. Surprisingly, he did not find himself as averse to the sight as he thought he would. It must be the illness talking. He supressed another cough sullenly, closing his eyes against intrusive musings and attempted to get some elusive rest.

* * *

A/N So that's what actually happened on Hibari's future field trip. I know some of you suspected bad things would happen but nope! We're all gucci in the future. Did you guys all catch on to what was happening to Camille in the future? I alluded to it a couple of times above, please say you got it!

I'll be back next year so for now, have a wonderful holiday everyone! An early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – A Glorified Errand Girl: Requires proper stimulation

Kyoya awoke to an uncomfortable sensation of a pair of eyes drilling into his form. His eyes snapped open to glare at the girl perching upon the couch, shamelessly meeting his look with a deadpanned expression as if she had not been inappropriately scrutinising him in his sleep.

"Herbivore," he croaked, throat feeling dry and abused.

She rose from her castle of pillows in one smooth manoeuvre, shedding the blanket like a pair of wings. His jaw tensed as she closed the distance between them, his hands tightening around the handles of his tonfas beneath the blankets. The trickle of water into a glass cup filled in the silence, echoing off the white walls. She pressed the brim of the cup to his lips. His fingers closed around the cool glass wordlessly and she relinquished her hold on it.

"Do crying girls make you uncomfortable?" She said bluntly. It was met with resounding silence. Apparently his talkative streak from yesterday had passed just to be forever lost within his vocabulary of one syllable words and nondescript grunts. She shrugged off his gakuran top and draped it across his lap haphazardly. "I heard illnesses can sometimes fry your brain and compromise daily functioning, I'm sorry to see that become a reality for you." She extended a commiserating hand only for it to be swatted away like a fly.

"I am not bedbound Herbivore, don't make me bite you to death." He hissed through narrowed eyes, feeling a cough build uncomfortably in his chest and a swift wave of nausea.

"I give you an A+ for effort, senpai. Boy am I quavering in my ugly school issued sneakers."

The next second, her face was one inch from being force fed a metallic breakfast. She beamed, side eyeing the tonfa that had lodged itself within the wall quite spectacularly. The baleful look she received brought some semblance of normality that simmered an odd gratitude within her. Pressing two fingers towards his chest, a brilliant molten gold erupted from where she made contact and she gave a firm shove that essentially tucked the sadist back in his little hospital bed. She let out a genuine laugh at the enraged visage of Hibari Kyoya and leapt out the window with a salute.

The next day her wig had resumed its position on her head, guarding her viciously from the prying eyes of the student body and Takeshi in particular. The budding baseball legend had noticed the swollen eyes that morning and ever since had gaped like a fish above land, opening his mouth to ask if she was ok just to snap it shut again. Camille was absolutely content with having him partake in the guessing game of 'how serious is Mira's situation' and 'should I intrude on her privacy to find out' and thus made no attempt to address his restlessness.

When the bell rang, Takeshi was forced to return to class. He reluctantly eased out of the squat that he had been holding steadfastly for the last half hour beside her. Camille motioned him to wait, retrieving some items from her bag. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled, her hand stuffing something into his jacket pocket. She ruffled his hair before standing up. Her eyes tell him she's going to be fine and he grins brilliantly in response.

Later in the evening, he found the items in his pocket that he had forgotten about throughout the day. His fingers closed around a hard plastic ball and a smooth piece of plastic, eerily similar in shape to a cat that his senpai favoured. A laugh escaped into the darkened street, scaring a stray into the bushes. He popped the candy into his mouth and displayed the Hello Kitty sticker proudly on the back of his hand and started for home knowing the next time he saw Mira, things would be the same again.

Hibari Kyoya woke up precisely at 5 in the morning feeling stronger than he had prior to the illness. It was strange the doctors had said. He shouldn't have recovered from an illness that intense in a day when he hadn't been showing signs of improvement at all. He assured the disbelieving doctors that he was fine, that it was ordinary for the non-ordinary to happen to the extraordinary, albeit in a less wordy manner and with more vicious swipes of the tonfa.

When the doctors had finally left him in peace, he pondered long and hard about the mystery that was his recovery. Until it all came back to him and he recalled the warm sear that spread through his chest like liquid gold, courtesy of his number one irritant. He clicked his tongue. If there was one thing Kyoya hated, it was owing people.

Back at school he chained himself to his desk to catch up on all the administrative details that he had garnered brief respite from just to have it come blasting its way back into his life, only now it was tenfold. He begun with the file at the very top of his urgent pile, opening it up to reveal a hooligan of unquestionable antagonistic character, sporting the most bite-to-death worthy silver hair and a sneer that was most definitely against the school conduct. He slammed the folder shut immediately, moving to the next matter at hand. He didn't need any more herbivores desecrating his school. Just the one was enough.

* * *

It was a full week of mind numbing school before anything of interest happened. Between Tuna Fish pining after Kyoko and Ryohei pining after more boxing enthusiasts and Takeshi pining after more time on the baseball field, Camille was officially over it. There were no more hits from Boss Dipshit which she suspected was her own fault for lashing out at him. The boredom now almost made her regret her decisions.

Someone please do _something_ , she yelled into the sky.

And the sky answered. The fun is only beginning, Camille.

God? She said. Is that really you?

Of course it's me. Who else could it be? The voice replied from a suspiciously low vantage point.

Her eyes zipped downwards. "Please tell me you've brought Dorothy." The smile threatened to tear her cheeks apart.

* * *

A/N Yeah. I know. I also can't believe I'm _still_ single.

Alright, alright. Address the elephant in the room; I haven't updated in over a year. My bad! People don't give uni as much credit as it deserves. Lord is it hectic. Anyway, double upload since this was quite filler. But pre-canon is officially over! Happy New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Glorified Errand Girl: Is still just a problem child

A pot of espresso sat between them. A stare down ensued. A one sided staring competition. An unreciprocated-

"-Reborn! You've got to be reasonable. Like me! Dorothy and I, we're like two peas – in separate pods – but we're both peas nonetheless. How could you separate us like this? How?!" An affronted finger was directed at the Arcobaleno, slightly shaky in its indignation.

Reborn took a long, loud slurp from his teacup. "It's rare for you to throw tantrums like this." He noted after a long while.

Camilla slumped, crossing her arms in silent fury. Leon pounced into her hair, nestling by her neck in consolidation. She predicted it would come down to this, although she had to admit she was hoping it wouldn't. Reborn usually despised giving lectures. He was more of a kick-the-baby-bird-out-of-the-nest-and-see-if-it-flies kind of guy.

"I understand that you and Iemitsu had an altercation." He prompted with probing, beady eyes. "Now that you're unemployed, are you satisfied?"

She clicked her tongue but didn't reply. Reborn sighed, uncharacteristically of him. Lately, he felt as if he'd just been a full time baby-sitter, swapping one problem child for another. But this one, this was his first problem child, yet to have been solved. She was always worried, which made her easily irritated and when Camilla got annoyed, she lashed out in terrible ways; namely aggravation. She put on that antagonistic smile and poked at your buttons, doing it in a way that ensured the buttons never broke so that she could continue playing them. Honestly that form of stress relief he cooked up to being his own fault. It wasn't that big of a stretch to say that she bastardised his version of tactical provocation. Key word being 'tactical'. There was a reason, _always_ a reason for his actions. Camilla sometimes did whatever she wanted to, just for a smidge of gratification. Anything to make her temporarily forget her all-important mission and her most important brother.

"I've brought another 'pea' for you." That was really all he could do. If the buttons were the only things keeping her sane, he'd provide her all the buttons in the world. Until he could do something substantial for her and her brother, this was his and Vongola's current best.

Camilla perked up, tucking a curl behind an ear. "I'm listening."

"You've met him before. Bianchi's younger brother, Hayato Gokudera."

"The pyromaniac? You're giving him to Tuna-fish? Him?" She let out a high laugh. "I'm not letting that silver trash can anywhere near Tuna, you can take that rotten 'pea' back and use it to garnish Bianchi's cooking for all I care."

The Arcobaleno smirked behind his teacup. "Then you do something about it. If you can."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya liked his mornings noiseless and serene. So when the door to his office slammed open to reveal his number one, leading headache, it wasn't abnormal for him to lose it at them. "Herbivore. Rooftop. Now."

"Senpai, I told you I'm not that kind of girl." She replied blandly, trailing after him. Unbeknownst to the both of them, two pair of eyes followed the transaction, both with entirely differing thoughts.

She had her palms up in surrender when Kyoya's tonfa sliced through the air, narrowly coming to a stop at her neck. She smiled prettily at his infuriated expression. "Senpai, come now. Let's not play with weapons so early in the day. I'm here for a civil compromise. C-I-V-I-L." she punctuated, pushing aside his offending tonfas with a finger.

He grunted in response, tucking the weapon back into the folds of his gakuran jacket. Camilla resisted the urge to coo at his obedience and self-restraint. More important things awaited. She produced a picture of Bianchi's brother. "Do you know this boy?" From his frown, she surmised he had already seen his school application. "This kid is a handful. He's a pyromaniac, smokes, has dyed silver hair – completely unnatural by the way – and on top of all that…he looks like an octopus. In conclusion, we do not need this kind of problematic student desecrating the sanctity of Namimori Middle." She closed with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"I agree."

She blinked at his easiness, coughed and continued. "Yes, well…good."

"-But. If his application is to be denied then you will need to leave also. As a similarly 'problematic student'." He smirked, taking a leisurely spot against the fence.

Camilla bit the inside of her cheek. She decided she'd have to adopt a more Kyoya-profitable stance, especially when Reborn had most likely already played his hand. "What did the suited baby offer you?" She scraped at the grit beneath her fingernails, blowing non-existent dust off them. "I can assure you, senpai. Anything he can give you, I can do the same and more. It'll be coming from a cute girl after all." She shot him a dimpled smile.

He said nothing, only watching her with a curious stare.

"Let me guess, he offered you what I tried to negotiate out of when we first talked." One of the things he wanted in exchange for turning a blind eye to her actions was undenied sparring on his terms. It didn't really agree with her back then but it was something she was willing to trade in for Hayato's dismissal. "Spartan Prof knows exactly how to manoeuvre him." she muttered to herself. But she had longer with the psychopath, they had history together. Was the sadist _his_ senpai? No, he was hers.

"You want answers, Kyoya." She took the gleam in his eyes as a good sign, although it could be anything; an urge to cull her for using his name being a top contender. "You also want to fight and keep the peace in Namimori. I can give you the first two but the last one is on you. If you invite that delinquent into your school, you're inviting unchecked chaos. Once you start giving in to one of Reborn's requests, he'll have you answering to his beck and call. You won't be able to get rid of him – and the havoc, it'll follow you…stain you like some dirty, octopus ink."

She admitted the last bit could've used some work but the point had been driven across. Bianchi's brother was to be barred. "I know you want to know who Reborn is, who I am. And you have a right to know, just promise me that you won't accept Hayato Gokudera into Namimori."

"Enough." he said softly, straightening himself up. "There's one thing the baby offered that trumps all of your propositions."

"What?" she scoffed, "Other than the chance to spite m-" she stared at his retreating back incredulously. "You're joking, senpai." She'd done the calculations a hundred times in her head in the last ten seconds. There was no way that the grief she caused him outweighed the favourable things she had just served him on a silver platter. Unless, she'd grossly underestimated her actions during her stay in Namimori. She clenched her fist tightly at her side. The cheap bastard. That intolerant, unappeasable, sadi-

As if sensing the multitude of curses directed at him, Kyoya tossed a last few cold words over his shoulder, "I know it was you who defaced my bike."

-st. _Merde._

Reborn reclined in his armchair, switching off the spying microphone smugly. Camilla had secured her own defeat ever since she stepped foot in Namimori Middle. Problem children, they grow so fast but never stop making mistakes.

* * *

A/N Well then, I'll see y'all around next year. :) Haha jks, unless...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A Glorified Errand Girl: Cares

Tsuyoshi watched the girl touch a grain of rice to her lips just for it to fall back into the bowl. This repeated itself over the next five minutes until his twitching eyebrow felt sore.

"Mira-chan, is everything alright?"

She waved at him absentmindedly, still staring intently at the space behind his head, missing her mouth and accidentally poking herself in the nose with a pair of chopsticks. Takeshi shrugged at his father's questioning gaze, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Knowing his senpai, she was probably just scheming, the student disciplinary head likely being on the unfortunate end of it. He'd seen them make their way up to the school rooftop and it didn't exactly seem like the kind where they'd be exchanging pleasantries. Then on the way home, she seemed sour and barely talked.

Either way, Mira was the last person he'd need to worry about. She always picked herself up, no matter what. At the end of the day, that was what he respected the most about her. He excused himself to go get dressed into his uniform.

He moved across his room sluggishly, picking up dirty clothes and books that had been strewn across the floor. His hand lingered around the handle of his baseball bat, before he decided to leave it. He slung his bag across a shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Camilla. She watched him by the door, arms crossed and wearing an inscrutable expression.

Takeshi put on a smile, waving at her. "Sorry, did I take too long? We can go now."

He took a step forward but when Camilla made no indication of moving, he stopped, smile slipping. "Is something wrong, senpai?"

She nodded at the baseball bat abandoned behind him. "I don't know, sushi-boy. Is something wrong?"

He met her eyes for a long second, wondering if she knew more than she let on. But then again, Takeshi suspected she was actually excessively observant but just chose not to act upon it. He smiled brightly. "Why would something be wrong?" He tugged at her arm, pulling her out the door. "Bye dad! We're going now!"

"Ok! Have a good day at school you two!"

"Bye dad!" Camilla shouted from the streets.

The early shoppers all turned to Camilla and then to each other, whispering indiscreetly behind their hands. "Did you know Tsuyoshi had a daughter?" "Do you think she's maybe adopted? I mean look at her. She doesn't look anything like the Yamamotos." "Maybe she takes after her mother?"

Takeshi chuckled, figuring the hearsay would spread across town by the afternoon just in time for everyone to ambush his dad at lunch time. He began wondering if he should skip school to help his dad hold down the shop. Mira glanced at him as if reading his mind and shot him a closed eye smile. He then remembered her mentioning something about business opportunities and boosting revenues the last week when his dad had been complaining about rising seafood prices. Just when he was starting to put two and two together, Mira had dropped to the floor in a lunge, fingertips braced against the ground.

"Take care of my stuff, Takeshi. I'm going fishing. Oh, and I bought two boxes of strawberry milk. They're in my bag, both are yours." He needed to grow big and strong after all. She sent him a wink before racing off into the distance. Takeshi coughed on the sudden eruption of dust, flapping his hands in front of him wildly, wondering if the fishing was just another way she was trying to help their business.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a great morning. He'd managed to wake up early. Mama had made him a delicious breakfast. His homework had _actually_ been completed the night before. And he had managed to bump into Kyoko and somehow, they were now walking to school together. Right about now, he felt as if his life was going to change for the better. A bright future awaited him and he was going to become-

An abrupt weight dropped around his shoulder, dragging him back to hard, cold reality.

"Mornin' Kyoko-chan. Tuna-kun." His head turned mechanically to meet a pair of dead, verdure eyes. He was too tired to even resist.

"Onee-san! How have you been?!" The school idol waved her hands animatedly, narrating her past week to Camilla who nodded along to her story telling with artificial interest.

"I was feeling a little down but seeing your cute little face has made it all better." She tapped her on the nose for good measure, smiling angelically at the younger girl. Camilla made to dismiss her, "Now, will you be ok to walk the rest of the way on your own? I have something really important to speak to Tsunayoshi-kun about." Tsuna blanched at her atypical referral of him, sensing dangerous connotations to her wording.

Camilla sent Tsuna's beau away with a coquettish flutter of the hand. Once the head of orange had disappeared around the corner, she turned apathetically to Tsuna. "Look, I'm gonna keep this short. You won't understand yet, but you'll just have to take my word for it, Tuna-fish. A baby in a suit is going to find you. That's not a problem. But when you see a silver haired delinquent, just avoid him. That's all. Questions?" Tsuna opened his mouth to interject, eyes wide with bewilderment but before he could get in a word, Camilla's commiserating hand had already left his shoulder and she was giving him a two fingered salute. "Good luck, I left my things with Takeshi, so I have to go. I'll see you for dinner at Mama's. Don't die."

When Camilla had arrived at school, she realised Takeshi was already there despite her having sprinted ahead. She chalked it up to a combination of his athletic abilities and enthusiasm for practice, shrugging it off. But instead of the baseball field, he was up on the rooftop, staring out onto the field. Usually, he'd be energetically ricocheting baseballs off a bat at 300 kilometers an hour by now. What was he doing up there? Before she could even start onto school grounds she was accosted by an undesirable.

"Sakaguchi-san! You're early as always, an exemplary example to us all, really!" The class president adjusted his glasses, beaming at Camilla. "I've done what you've asked – a club for all the third years to enjoy extracurricular activities together? Splendid! I have a long way to go, I really do. That's why the whole class had decided for a re-election yesterday. Everyone voted for you to be our new class representative!"

She'd never felt a stronger urge to rip the glasses off the overeager pond scum and crunch it under her feet like a cockroach. Instead she opted for an embarrassed flush of the cheeks and a 'playful' punch to his body. He choked upon the impact but nonetheless smiled idiotically bright. "That doesn't make me happy at a-all!" she cried. It honestly didn't. She had no time to play class representative and deal with all their trivial complications. She didn't want to be responsible for feeding their class pet or chase up missing homework from difficult classmates – she had Tsuna for those. She wanted power, that was the reason for creating an exclusive third year club comprising of Namimori Middle's most useful students. Becoming class president was redundancy, something she didn't have patience for. She whipped out her mobile and started tapping away maliciously.

Before the first bell had even rung, the rumour had spread; Sakaguchi Mira's elder sister had died the day of being elected class president and ever since then, Mira had vowed never to assume that role, in honour of the sister that she had loved.

It was like she was never appointed class representative; everyone avoided the subject like a plague. No one wanted to be the one to bring it up despite the overwhelming curiosity. It was social suicide for whoever mentioned it first and managed to upset the most idolised girl in the whole school.

Camilla finally broke through the throngs of hovering students, arriving at the rooftop. Naked sushi boy was still there, gazing vacantly onto the playing field. She squatted beside him, tucking her knees under the chin.

It was a long time before she spoke. "What you can do, doesn't dictate whatyou _will_ do. Just like what you end up doing is not a show of what you _can_ do. I know it's been hard on you recently, Takeshi." She heard him suck in a shuddering breath. Camilla resisted peering past his side profile, allowing him the privacy to wipe at his face. "You can be bad, but you're not allowed to be unhappy doing what you love." She ruffled his dishevelled hair. "Else I can't continue being happy doing what _I_ love – watching you smack that tiny white ball with a stick." Takeshi gave her a dazzling grin, albeit watery but it glowed enough to staunch the inexplicable unease she had, seeing him so close to the rooftop fence.

"Hold on. That's Sawada from my class. He looks like he's having fun!"

She followed his line of sight to the school entrance. Tsuna had been hit with one of Reborn's meddling bullets and might as well be sporting a Class A pervert signage across his forehead.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

Oh mon dieu. She had told him not to die, hadn't she? But Tuna wouldn't be Tuna if he managed to listen to her.

* * *

A/N What? Who's back? I'm back. My goal is to make y'all sick of me by updating short and frequently.


End file.
